


The voices in my head

by MangaBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Neil Hargrove, Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Bedrooms, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has Issues, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Closeted Character, Confrontations, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Dreamwalking, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper Parent-Child Relationship, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fanfiction, Fear, Fix-It, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Good Sibling Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Heart-to-Heart, Hiding, High School, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Memories, Mental Link, Mind Meld, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Missions, Multi, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Ocean, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Pet Names, Precognition, Prophetic Visions, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Reunions, Secret Crush, Secrets, Smart Dustin Henderson, Sobbing, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Sibling Relationship, Stranger Things 2, Sulking, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Telepathic speaking, Telepathy, The Shining References, Time Skips, Trauma, Visions, Why Did I Write This?, Will Byers Has Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Billy Hargrove used to hide and cry for help when his father used to beat his mother. Unknowingly calling out to someone who shared his power. When he moved to Hawkins alongside his new family, he ends up meeting El and reconnecting with his "Imaginary" friend Danny
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Billy Hargrove/Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Danny Torrance/Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove, Eleven/Jane Hopper & Danny Torrance, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Imaginary friend

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a strange things crossover fic, I see IT/Stranger things fics all the time  
> So I tried

Billy curled up in a ball tightly, cupping his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to make the noise stop. The yelling, the smashing, the crying, all of the pain, all of the hatred. He just wanted it all to stop, he knew that his mother had lied to protect him, but who would protect her? Who would protect his mother with the beautiful smile against the monster who raised his hand and drank way too much. The monster whom he called his father, the man who abused Billy because he enjoyed surfing, because he wasn't a man. He loved to call his wife a bitch, a slut and other cruel words because she was a gentle soul, a free spirit and encouraged her sons hobbies. The monster who made their lives miserable with his very existence.

His mother had kissed his head, told him to hide in his room and keep his door shut. She promised him she would come back, she promised him she would be ok but he needed to be quiet. Neil always raised his voice, he always lost his temper and he always had the last word, because he was the patriarch, because he was the man of the house. His father was drunk again, he was angry again, but then again he was always angry, his father was an asshole, he was a bad man. He loved his mother, because she was always there to make him smile again. After the dark days of his father, she would act as his sunshine and chase away his fears. Billy had always been a soft boy and a mama's boy, something Neil never approved of. His son had to be a man, his son had to respect him, his son had to be obedient and Billy was none of those things.

Billy loved the ocean, it was his happy place, he loved the blue of the ocean, the scent of the sea air. How he would wake up early every morning just as the sun came up to enjoy feeling the sand between his toes. How free he felt whenever he was floating on the waves, watching the fish swimming beneath him. How his mother would stand by the oceanfront, blocking the view of the sun with her arm, her blue eyes shining like the ocean, her white dress flowing in the sea breeze. He would never understand why a woman like his mother ever fell in love with Billy's father, why she would choose to marry him and why she would ever choose to stay. Why she didn't leave when she became pregnant and make another life for herself. His father always made her cry, he loved to put her down and tell her how worthless she was, how she encouraged Billy's bad habits. Saying she babied Billy too much, that he would become soft, Breaking Billy's things, slapping him grabbing his arm too hard.

Salty tears spilt down his cheek, biting his lip as he restrained the sobs that wanted to fall, he knew if his father heard him he would only verbally abuse him further. Call him a wimp for crying, tell him to man up, call him a coward and then leave Billy alone to cry. His body wouldn't stop shaking, he felt sick, he felt scared, he felt trapped, like an animal in a cage. He thought parents were supposed to love you, families were supposed to be happy, somewhere you were supposed to feel safe. But Billy didn't feel safe anymore, he felt lonely. He always woke up in fear of his fathers mood, whether he would be silent and avoid him, or confront him and mock him, leaving Billy feeling even smaller. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to live with that man anymore, he hated hearing his mother scream and cry. His mother had a beautiful smile that gave him butterflies in his tummy, he hated it when that feeling went away. How his father would yell followed by the echoing slap of his father striking his mother. How his mother would try and hide the marks and bruises that came with it.

 _"Make it stop, make it stop please"_ he pleaded. He just wanted his father to stop hurting his mum, he just wanted a normal happy life. He just wanted a nice father, he wanted someone to make it all go away. His father always called him strange, that there was something off about him, saying he gave him the willies. That Billy carried a vibe about him that felt off, that it had to be his mother's fault. Billy was the spitting image of his mother, he had the same soft golden blonde curls, the same piercing blue eyes. He carried not a single visible trace of his father, at least not yet. Billy couldn't understand what he meant, his mother always told him he was his sunshine boy. She told him that Billy was her beautiful boy, Billy loved reading magazines with fast cars, Billy loved listening to his mothers music. But Neil hated that she encouraged Billy to listen to what he called "Hippie music" and encouraged him to disrespect his father. Why was enjoying music wrong? Why was being himself wrong?

Sometimes when he got upset he would close his eyes and cry, he would try and block out the sounds, try and go somewhere else that made him feel safe. But sometimes Billy's body betrayed him and strange things happened. Sometimes he would yell at his dad to stop hurting his mother, which enraged Niel into silence for speaking against his father. But sometimes he swore it hadn't been his own choice, that suddenly a feeling came over him and he felt a strange force telling him to do something.

Sometimes when he opened his eyes his room was a mess, everything was thrown about despite Billy never lifting a hand. He would feel the air vibrating and a strange feeling coming over his body. Like an energy force flowing inside of him focused inside of his mind, the longer he concentrated the stronger it became. Then suddenly a shockwave like feeling would flow from his body and the room would be left in disarray. His father thinking he had a tantrum but his mother knew better. His mother would never be angry, she would never raise her voice, she would stroke his hair and simply speak to him. "Billy did you do this?" she would ask and he would become confused but admit that he thought he did. His mother would tell him to keep it a secret and she would help him tidy his room. Sometimes he would think of throwing something at his father, sometimes he wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt his mother. Once a plate flew across the kitchen in his father's direction despite Billy having never moved. The object would move of Billy's own will, shocking even him, he would just think it and it happened. But it made Neil wary of his son.

Sometimes when he closed his eyes and dreamed, he found himself in another place, a world that wasn't his own, but it felt safe. It vibrated with colour, quiet and peaceful, a different world. Sometimes he would see people he had never met, sometimes he would see things he had never seen before. But then sometimes after he dreamed of these people or places or moments, they would happen after he dreamed them. But when he woke up he was back in his bedroom, all of the strange things he saw in this place disappeared and things were back to normal. Sometimes when he wanted his father to leave, when he thought of how much he hated his father, how much he never wanted to be like his father. How much it hurt on the inside to watch his mother suffering and his father justifying his actions. How whenever he thought of these things, a strange feeling would grow inside of him, a fuzzy butterfly feeling in his stomach that soon caused his skin to vibrate and his hairs to stand on end. How this feeling would flow through his body in waves.

When he wanted his father to leave, when he mentally considered the option of his father simply walking out of the room and leaving. Suddenly his father would look dizzy, he would stop attacking his mother and stagger out of the room. He would blabber something about going to the bar, going to work or going for a drive. His father's personality would abruptly change and he would become confused, but he wouldn't remember what happened, but would always explain someone else's thoughts entered his head. But he would always shoot Billy a fierce and watchful glare afterwards.

Billy had never understood why, but his father was wary of him, calling him a strange boy. He said there was something wrong with Billy, he wasn't like normal kids. The way he behaved, that he stood out and that there was something off about him. Billy knew he was right, he wasn't like other kids, because he looked at other boys his age differently, he looked at them the way he was supposed to look at girls. But more so, because he was capable of things that other kids his age weren't and that scared him. _"Somebody help me"_ Billy sobbed, he needed someone to explain what was wrong with him.

_"Who's that?" a voice responded_

Billy's eyes snapped open wide with shock, fresh tears spilling down his cheek, never expecting someone to respond to him. He was used to hearing people's thoughts in his brain, but nobody ever responded to him. It was like a radio in his brain he could never turn off, that was a voice in his head, but that voice didn't belong to him. Someone else's voice had been inside his head, but how could that be? How could someone hear him? How could someone else hear what he was thinking? He was the only one who was capable of that, or so he thought. This voice also sounded scared, but he sounded kind, nobody had been kind to Billy for a long time. The only person Billy knew who was kind was his mother, he was never allowed to have friends, his father would scare them off. He didn't like intrusive people, he didn't like people being nosy. But Billy was tired of being alone, Billy needed someone, he needed a friend "M…my name is Billy….Billy Hargrove…" he stammered.

 _"My name is Danny"_ the voice replied

Billy's lip trembled as he fought back the urge to sob. If he cried any louder he was sure to be heard and his father would call him childish and soft, he would yell at Billy that crying got him nowhere. That being a crybaby made him weak, that he would never learn to take care of himself. That he needed to be a man, that he was acting like a girl. But Billy wanted to be weak, he wanted to be honest and he wanted to cry, because he was scared. He was so lonely, he was tired of feeling lonely, tired of feeling trapped.

If this person was speaking to him with his mind, then he was like him, he had these powers too. Maybe if he spoke to this person he could understand what these powers meant and how he could control them. Were there other people like him? What else was he capable of? What did they even mean? He didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted to have someone to be his friend. He closed his eyes as he pushed a message with all of the strength his mind could manage, he hoped this person would hear it, he hoped they would understand. A secret word that only he would know, words of trust, words of hope. _"Will you be my friend Danny?"_ he begged, he needed someone who cared. Someone he could turn to when he was afraid, someone who he could share his thoughts with. He waited with bated breath, hoping the voice would respond and this wasn't all just a delusion of his own mind succumbing to the madness.

_"Yes"_

Billy choked out a sob, he had a friend, that was enough for now. He had someone who he could speak to, only if it was in his head. He had a friend, he had someone to keep him company. That way he wouldn't have to worry about his father calling him strange, because he had found someone else like him.


	2. New boy in Hawkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy reflects on his childhood of meeting Danny and his new life with his stepfamily, while hiding his secret powers. Dealing with his feelings for boys and being forcefully uprooted to Hawkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon in this that having a friend who understood him albeit "Imaginary" would have made Billy less of a dick, but still secretive and hard to understand. Meaning he could see events from the series before they happened. I also enjoy the headcanon that Billy enjoys reading

**So for people who are curious, here is a list of the powers I've given Billy**

**Telepathic speaking (as is obvious from chapter one)**

**Dream walking-Billy has the ability to enter and walk through people's dreams, as well as entering his own dreamscape**

**Telekinesis-classic**

**Pushing- the ability to plant fake emotions, memories and thoughts into other people's minds**

**Mental link-again from first chapter, Billy has a mental link with Danny able to share thoughts, memories, emotions and feelings with each other**

**Precognitive dreaming-The ability to witness future events through dreams, though not clear and often fuzzy**

* * *

Billy stared into the oblivion, his hand gripped on his lap as he peered out of his window at the early morning mist reflectively, the low sound of music acting as the ambience in the background. Fingering the pendant around his neck absentmindedly, something his mother left him before she ran away and started her own life. The moments of quiet, when the world still slept and he was the only person who existed, he loved it. He could just be himself, no asshole father telling him to be a man or pushing bullshit responsibility onto him. Just a boy with his whole life ahead of him and a blurred future he could figure out with precognitive dreaming. He'd wished he'd been able to foresee this then maybe he could have escaped and his dad wouldn't be able to control his life anymore. The bastard would probably send police after him, using the bullshit of minor despite him turning eighteen next year. Today was his first day at Hawkins high school, a small shitty school in the middle of nowhere, people who didn't know how to have fun. Close minded southern community compared to the slowly growing open mindedness of California. No bright colours, no parties and no freedom, everyone knew someone out here and word would travel fast. Meaning any secrets he hoped to hide would somehow get into the open meaning intrusion, something he hated. But at least he had someone he could talk to, someone whom he actually felt comfortable with. Someone he had never met and yet trusted with his life, someone who'd helped him survive his joke of a childhood.

It had been nine years since he first learned that he wasn't alone, since he learned that he truly did have a power inside of him that most kids his age didn't. He knew if he told anyone about it they would think he was crazy, rumours would start and he'd be the new freakshow of Hawkins. But then he doubted people like him were infamous in any society, that other people in this world harboured the same powers as him. This little spark that was born inside of you and slowly became more powerful as you grew, but not everyone had the spark as powerful as he did. His mother had known that, the only person who believed him, the only person who ever tried to understand him. God he missed her so much, all these years he'd tried to find her and failed. He remembered when his mother had left, abandoning him with his shitty father, waking up to find her gone, no matter how much he cried or begged her to come back she never did. But he supposed he only had himself to blame for it, he knew in some sense it was his fault she had left. She'd always believed and supported him about Danny, she knew how lonely and isolated her son felt. Clearly her son took after her more in personality and even looks, not a shred of Neil inside of him back then, only now he had Niels' anger, that same ugly rage that he tried to repress. But he had one person who helped keep the ugliness inside of him at bay, reminding him of the happy boy he used to be. Danny had made Billy feel happy, he'd comforted him, while enduring Neil's abuse, Danny gave her son companionship and helped distract him the reality of their home life.

When he would trash his room as a child due to his telekinetic abilities reacting due to his emotions, his mind going haywire due to the confusion and the rage inside of him. His anger and cries causing his room to become trashed, smashing everything in sight and turning everything topsy turvy. As though he'd had a tantrum and wrecked his room, seeking attention because of his parents broken marriage. The reaction to this was always split, Neil had always been in denial that his son had powers, that there was such a possibility in the universe. A rational narrow minded man who lived with an iron fist. Neil would beat him for wrecking his room, for causing problems and being emotional, making him sit in the chaos and reflecting on being attention-seeking. That he needed to act like a man, take responsibility and think about the problems he was causing for others. His mother would stroke his hair, running her soft and gentle fingers through his curls and making him feel safe. She'd kiss his head and whisper sweet words in his ear, sometimes she would sing him lullabies or the song lyrics he knew. Soon he would soften and sing along with her until he felt like smiling again. She'd help him clean his room and apologize, she would never blame him for anything that happened when he lost control. Knowing that Niel's outbursts and violence had upset her son and his powers had lashed out. He'd hated that his mother tolerated Niel, he'd hated that she chose to stay in that miserable life, but ever so grateful that he had someone who believed him. Early on she helped him focus his powers a little, which led to him developing better control but staying under the radar. He knew how powerful he was even now, but repressed it so people wouldn't catch on. Unknowingly Billy put thoughts into her head, fake thoughts but ones that had nonetheless existed in her head, pushing her to realise how messed up their life was. He told her Neil was a monster, he'd told her she didn't belong here, that she needed to leave. Nine years later here he was, abandoned by his mother after he unknowingly used his pushing powers on her to help her escape at the risk of himself

* * *

 _Billy was sixteen years old, still living in sunny California and enjoying the sun and the sea, being able to wake up and look at the ocean from his bedroom window brought him so much peace. The sound of the crashing waves, the gulls calling with each other, t_ _he few good things in his life that made sense and made him happy._ _Familiarity was something Billy clung to, making him nostalgic and blocking out all of the positive things that had been ripped away from him._ _He felt he could truly be free around the ocean, feeling the sun on his skin and losing himself for a while. Lying on his back while floating in the ocean, staring at the blue sky while the white clouds rolled on by in the breeze._ _The sea was his happy place, the sea reminded him of his mother, his last connection to her, aside from his records and a few books she had given him growing up. His mother always knew how to make her baby boy happy. What brought out his beautiful smile the most._

 _Neil_ _entered the kitchen, his gaze hard, cold and empty, stalking around the house like a predatory beast, reminding Billy who was the Alpha around here. Constantly demeaning Billy so he never disobeyed, so he could control the house under his iron fist. But what Neil didn't know was he'd become good at using his powers against Neil without him ever knowing._ _Pushing him to back off, manipulating him into hurting him less, anything to save his own skin. But what he could never stop was how Neil loved to hurt him, physically, mentally and verbally, loving to put him in his place._ _Billy never had to guess when Neil was angry, he just knew, the scent in the air, the aura, his Shining reminding him when something wasn't right. He knew his old man better than he expected, h_ _e could always tell when Neil meant trouble._ _When it was going to hurt, when he needed to escape to his dreams to block it all out._ _Neil_ _dragged a chair hard across the floor, the screeching scrape of the metal on the tiled floor, h_ _e stared at Billy with a domineering glare, his eyes calculating and daring. Waiting for Billy to react, give him a reason to welt him across the face to teach him a lesson about talking back. Oh how Billy would love to put him in his place, but Danny always warned him to avert the danger, he knew when the hurt would come._ " _We're moving, next week we're packing up. Moving to this little town called Hawkins, quiet place. You'll be enrolling next fall" Neil replied impatiently._ _Small Town_ _community, he could work as a security guard and make more money for them. Billy couldn't get into any trouble without him knowing about it and he could get a job to teach himself responsibility. Less time to waste his life and get drunk getting up to god knows what._

 _Billy wasn't an idiot, he'd seen all this coming though Neil thought he was clever, trying to bullshit that this was about him attempting the good father act and setting a good example._ _For weeks Billy had dreams flashing through his mind nonsensically, attempting to put the pieces together to understand their meaning, like a jigsaw puzzle._ _Images of a woman with curly red hair and a pretty face, too pretty for Neil, a few years younger than him too._ _Images of a woman and a small girl, hiding behind her mother and clinging to her leg shyly. A pouty freckled face who averted the curious gaze of her mother and avoided human contact._ _Billy hadn't known what they meant until it finally all made sense, his father repeating the same sick and twisted habit pretending to the role of a reliable father and doting husband._ _After the years of putting his mother through hell and treating her like a punching bag until she couldn't take it anymore, h_ _is father had met a woman, his father had dragged another innocent person into his life._

 _He would never be able to understand how his father was able to blind these women from the truth. Just how in the hell he was even able to meet them._ _How he'd done it, what fake charm he pulled up and how she'd become involved he didn't know. His father wasn't capable of love or affection, he was just a sperm donor who got his mum pregnant. He lacked any paternal instinct, let alone human compassion whatsoever, h_ _e'd seen his father's new belle, his new lady companion._ _How stupid did she have to be to not sense that his father was full of shit, s_ _he had a kid, obviously younger than him. She was putting her kid in harm's way because she thought Neil was her new dream guy._ _Neil had shacked up with this woman and decided to change his life according to her, he would try the suburban lifestyle and pretend he hadn't fucked everything up because he was rotten to the core._ _He didn't care about Billy, he was a nuisance to him, he just tolerated him but couldn't be happier when he would eventually move out for college._ _He was going to bait Neil, see how he liked it, did he really think he could pull the wool over his eyes? His son was psychic, probably among other things too, not one of those hoaxy bullshitting fortune tellers you found at the beachfront or in a magic shop. But the reality, hiding away from people because he would be labelled a freak._ " _You gonna tell me her name?" Billy scoffed bitterly, i_ _f he was going to try and lie he was doing a shitty job of it._ _Neil couldn't lie to him, these powers of him made him an open book to Billy._

_Neil's eyes flashed with anger but he restrained himself, Billy could sense his urge to back slap him across the face for his impertinence "Excuse me?" he growled. He was just itching for an excuse to lift his hand, he was just one of those men who loved to beat people to prove a point. He was weak, inside and out, but he would never allow anyone to tell him that._

_Billy knew it was a warning but he wasn't going to let this go "The woman you're seeing, I'm inclined to know who my dads shacking up with that I have to uproot my whole life" he huffed. He knew for a fact he was going to be forced to abandon his home for a strange new place, far from all he loved. Away from the sunshine and fun, to somewhere cold and quiet. He had his freedom of speech, freedom of existence torn away from him, but he would keep fighting against him._ _He glared at Neil, his blue eyes shining with confrontation, pushing Neil to spill his guts, the guy probably wasn't even aware Billy was doing so._ _He wasn't playing games, h_ _e'd hurt his mum so much she ran away to escape him, how many times had he made them both cry?_ _Unless this woman was turning a blind eye she had no idea that Neil was an abusive psychopath, the amount of pain he'd caused Billy over the years._

 _Neil's hand twitched, Billy, knew he was just itching to reach across and pelt him across the face, one day he would be able to show Neil just how much it hurt, just how weak he was._ _Neil sighed heavily, he could practically see the steam erupting from him like a kettle_ " _Susan, her name is Susan Mayfield. She's got a girl named Maxine, making you a big brother. So try and set a good example, am I clear?" he growled._ _Billy didn't respond, he knew who this woman was, but he never knew her name, she was just a face that briefly appeared in his mind. He would just have to make sure she never found out about his power, that she never caught scent of it. She was clearly stupid in some way, or just utterly gullible, she had to be._ _What was worse was she was dragging a new kid into this mess, the same fate as him_

* * *

And here he was in Hawkins, this shitty little town in the middle of nowhere forced to form a new life because of his dad, his dad always had the last say about everything. He'd been giving Billy shit about everything his whole life, his hair, his manners, his appearance, his clothes, his hobbies, anything that was different or strange. He was in denial that his son had powers, he couldn't exactly tell his father that he'd seen Susan becoming part of their life before Neil shared the news. Having precognition could be a burden at times, being able to see his dad's dirty secrets before he had the balls to tell him face to face. Being able to see just how screwed up his life was becoming before it even happened, knowing life was pulling this huge joke on him constantly.

Maxine or preferably named Max was a troublesome little shit, unlike girls her age who loved to daydream about cute boys, dresses and magazines. Hell he was kind of relieved she wasn't one of those girls, too much energy. She was moody, sarcastic, and had a mouth on her which she tried to restrain around Neil. But she wasn't all bad, hell they could relate to being dragged into a forced familial bond by their parents. Sometimes when Neil had raised his hand and left more wounds, or denied Billy of food to teach him a lesson, she would sneak him ice, painkillers or even snacks. But even she wasn't immune to the judgemental and overbearing nature of his old man, Neil gave her shit about being more girly, owning a skateboard and acting like a lady. He wanted this perfect little girl who acted like a delicate flower he could parade around at a pageant. Though she hid it, Max hated being belittled and she hated being forced to be girly, she hated how her new stepfather was an asshole and how he loved to put her down. She was a tomboy loud and proud who just wanted to be herself. She was a simple girl who loved her skateboard, horror movies and gaming, she loved to practice on the street or curl up on the sofa and watch reruns of late night horror flicks.

Yeah he was no role model big brother and he did avoid her most days, but that wasn't to say he didn't look out for her on the odd occasion. I mean it was his supposed responsibility now according to Neil. Their new fake family that was supposed to be picturesque but in reality was a fucking mess. But could you blame him? His life had been forcefully changed because his dad was sleeping with her mother. He'd been pulled deeper into the abuse while she had no idea, she had no idea of the monster her new stepfather was. But despite all this, Billy did have the few things in life that seemingly made him happy, given how minor that was these days it was a big deal to him. He had his car, his baby, the love of his life, the ticket out of here that he had if he needed to get out of this toxic house. He had his books, pages and pages of words that he could use to escape whenever he wanted, fueling his dreams of these make believe worlds. He had his music, that sweet melody of music that soothed his wounded soul.

" _Morning Billy"_ a familiar voice responded sleepily

Billy smiled softly, ah yes how could he forget, admittedly this was one of his favourite things that got him through it all. No matter how bad things got he always had his _imaginary friend_ to help him feel safe. The one familiar thing that always followed him wherever he went, that no matter how much distance there was they would always find each other. Their brains were like radio's, always picking up each others signal. The voice that saved him as a child, that became the first friend he ever made, if not for Danny, he'd have gone insane and bitter over the years. He could imagine how cruel, manipulative and shitty he would have become if Danny hadn't reached out to him back then. Yeah he was no softy, but he was gentler because of Danny, someone out there who understood him. He had a temper no thanks to his father and Max annoying the shit out of him, but Danny helped calm him, he could avoid the situation, sulk and just be passive-aggressive. Sometimes he got the temptation to raise his fist, start a fight, beat the ever loving shit out of someone, all these flashes of becoming violent and an asshole. But then Danny always knew how to make it better, to make these thoughts go away, how to push them out.

Yeah he was a flirt and a charmer but he never really liked girls, he could just hide behind them, he could use them as an excuse for how he really felt, who he was really thinking about. That every time he was daydreaming or gazing at their boyfriends or another cute guy that caught his attention. How many boys he'd loved and kissed back in Cali that he would never see again. His father would be led on so he would never know the truth, he could imagine the hell he would face if he ever did. He would always tell Danny about his feelings towards other boys, he was the only person he could tell. " _Morning Dan, you're up early"_ he responded, hoping he hadn't been woken by bad dreams. Billy had always been a light sleeper, meant he could be aware, guarded, to check that Neil wouldn't break in or someone would knock. He remembered being a child and all the deep sleeping he took for granted, compared to how he slept now. Sometimes he wondered if he should just consider sleeping pills, but what would Neil do about that. But Danny had told him a year later upon turning five what happened to his father, all the nightmarish things that occurred. His death and being able to see spirits that wanted to eat him. But he escaped, he got a second chance at life, albeit with scars and trauma that would haunt him for the rest of his life. As far as he knew Danny told him he was currently living in Florida with his mother. Now he was glad that Danny got out of there, he was safe, at least one of them was, he couldn't escape his oppressor, he had to tolerate living with him until his escape. He hoped that one day he would be able to meet his friend, speak to him in person rather than in his head. To know the face of the boy he'd been communicating with ever since he was young. He at least knew where he was located, which was a start, they were at least fifteen hours away from Danny, but that was still closer than oceans apart.

" _Can't sleep, big day"_ Billy explained, he felt sick with nerves knowing all he was going to face. He'd liked his old school better, how open minded it was, how fun it was. Always something to do, always something going on. He'd told Danny about his moving away and how much he missed his mum and the ocean, he told Danny about his new life and how much he hated Neil. He felt like everything was falling apart, like sand slipping through his fingers, unable to control anything in his life anymore.

" _He took you away"_ Danny responded bitterly, he could hear the anger in his small voice.

Billy's expression became pained, he could tell Danny was upset and who wouldn't be? Imagining him curled up on his bed somewhere hugging his mum or his stuffed toys while biting back angry tears. He'd hidden the fact that he never outgrew this imaginary friend from Neil, that they'd never stopped talking. The guy treated him like shit enough as it was, Neil had dragged him further away from his childhood friend he'd never met, the only comfort in his life. He'd shared secrets, memories and dreams with Danny that he'd never told anyone, things he couldn't speak openly about. He never knew who Danny was, yet he had known him all his life, the only best friend he had ever known. He knew that one day they would meet in person and he wouldn't have to say his name, he'd just know instinctively. He smiled sadly, he wished he could comfort Danny, but there was nothing they could do about this " _Yeah Danny, he did. I'm sorry"_ he apologized.

* * *

Billy peered in his mirror, staring at the endless curls on his head, the same colour as his mothers. Remembering all the times Neil had mocked him about it, wishing he cut it short and manly, instead of loud and proud like so many of the current rock musicians of the era. She's always loved his hair, and it always reminded him of her, calling him her beautiful baby boy. Neil gave him hell for the fact that he permed it, making him look like "a faggot" in his eyes, how Billy's fluid expression in his masculinity and sexuality confused him. Things were changing, growing and Neil's old fashioned views didn't tolerate that. Yes, Billy loved to express himself, he had feelings and emotions, he wasn't a robot he was a human being. He wasn't his father and god forbid he never wanted to be, he hated the guy with every fiber of his being. Hell, the boys back in Florida never cared, they thought Billy was hot shit and the sweetest piece of ass they had ever seen. He knew Neil knew that he liked men, he knew Neil disapproved, that he was broken and something that needed to be fixed.

But he never cared, he couldn't change and Neil knew it, they may have shared blood but they were nothing alike. The same hippie free spirited soul that was so much like his mother, haunting Neil with his mistakes. But his headspace was cut short, he then sighed to himself heavily, she was earlier than usual today. She always came to him, her big brother instead of her parents, which at times he couldn't blame her. He peered at the doorknob silently, focusing his mind on the door, the bronze knob turned slowly, unlocking the door and leaving it to open just a crack. He'd become good at subtly moving things and opening doors with his mind but not enough to make it noticeable to others. Unaware of the pranks he'd been playing to amuse himself to their confusion " _Knock this time red,"_ he thought to himself. She had a bad habit of bursting into his room sometimes with embarrassing or awkward results which were her own fault.

" _Your sister is up?"_ Danny asked, thinking that Danny was around the same age as Max made him softer on her. Thinking of Danny in her place and causing him to be less harsh on her. Not that he would admit that, he didn't need people mocking him for being a softy.

Billy sighed, yes Max was awake, for once she wasn't being a pain in the ass about following routine. However, she was a terrible morning person and hated to wake on her own volition, she slept better than he did which at times he was jealous of. She was unaware of it but even she wasn't immune to Billy's gifts, how he could influence her mind any way he wanted. He'd been using his push on her since the day they met, making her wake up early so they could get to school and he would have some time to himself. Winning arguments by putting thoughts in her head so Neil wouldn't kick his ass, he never used it to hurt Max, yeah he found her a pest but he wasn't a monster. Just enough to keep her out of trouble. He knew he could use his powers against his family, he could use them against them out of spite, he could become evil. But he just didn't have it in him, yes he was broken and yes he could be a jerk, but what teenager wasn't kind of a dick. " _Yeah, I gotta go Danny. I'll speak to you later"_ he responded wearily

As if on cue there was a knock on his bedroom door, the flash of red hair peeking through the crack, he could always see her coming. Billy waited for her to peer through the door, surprised to see him already dressed, probably expecting to hear him growling sleepily telling her to get out or preening himself in the mirror. "Breakfast, shower, car, If your quick we can sit for a while, but don't waste my time Max. I don't want to get into trouble on my first day" he warned. He knew he sounded stern but truthfully Danny had made him kinder. He knew she was a kid and nobody liked being awake at ungodly early at this hour, but Neil would hear about it and take it out on him. He could neck a coffee and whatever he could scrape together while Max napped in the car, but they weren't missing school. Coffee was the only thing that allowed him to function with his sleep pattern almost a coping mechanism at this point. The days when his dad and Susan were gone with just him and Max, he could enjoy a quiet night of sleep, he could lie in bed for ages until he felt like being productive. Sometimes he would even make pancakes which Max really enjoyed. They could be sociable and pleasant around each other, so long as Neil wasn't around to berate him.

Max nodded obediently, closing the door but stunned that he wasn't being aggressive, surprising her with how he was capable of being brotherly at times. Hearing her pad across the floor to the shower, like him Max enjoyed her quiet luxury of a shower, just having time to himself. He'd done all he could to avoid Max finding out about his Shining, about Danny. If she told everyone, the neighbours would talk, he'd be a freak, Neil would be embarrassed, blame him and beat him. Then they would have to move again, another new life, another unwanted change. He couldn't lose Danny again, he couldn't become the freak again

* * *

Billy sped down the road tapping his fingers on the steering wheel absentmindedly, the low sound of rock music filling the car quietly, having turned it down so it wouldn't wake Danny or annoy the shit out of Max. Somehow listening to rock helped vent the ongoing storm of resentment he felt towards Neil and everything else he hated about life. They said music touched your soul and connected differently with people, something about it brought out a passion in you, Billy felt that towards rock. Sometimes he would sneak off to record shops in his free time to enjoy listening to music in the booths or flicking through albums to add to his collection. His mother being a spring hippie had loved rock music and shared that love with Billy, Neil hated it, calling it satanic and a bad influence. Billy was so much like his mother and his father couldn't stand it, a free spirit who rebelled against the norms and the man. Sometimes he would play the soft tones of Stevie Nicks when going for a long night drive or when it was early mornings, soothing his soul. Rock wasn't always the loud noise that Neil made it out to be, it was a diverse genre that could be loud, soft or even funky.

" _Are you scared?"_ Danny asked softly, new faces, new people, new everything, a strange new world he was being thrown into.

Billy smiled, he would be lying if part of him wasn't tempted to steer of the road and just sit at the side away from oncoming cars. Just sit and prepare himself for the shit show he was going to face. Sea of new faces, all intrusive, curious and nosy, fuck yeah he was scared, despite his appearance and hobbies he had always been an introverted person. He didn't like loud parties but they turned off his mental radio for a while, the drinking helped him block out the anxieties of returning home. Everything that was fucked up in his life became a distant thought at parties, distracting him. Surprisingly, Billy enjoyed sitting and reading in a quiet place for hours, hiding from people leaving them to assume what he had been up to. He loved getting lost in old bookstores with the musky scent of their pages. He was hipster at heart much like his mother with a love for the old fashioned, not to say he didn't enjoy the modern life too. It was just comforting, meaning there were less fake people in their life who wanted to leech something from him. Billy had always been able to see the reality of people, their secrets, the good and the bad so to speak " _Nothing I can't handle Dan"._

" _Do you think you'll meet a boy?"_ Danny teased

Billy gripped his hand on the wheel tightly, laughing softly, that was a dream that wouldn't come true for a long time. Not so long as he was living in a place like Hawkins under the roof of his father. The sooner he got out of this place the better, free to live on his own terms, god forbid Neil ever found out that his son had been sneaking around with boys. Hell, he didn't doubt a small backwoods town like this one would be very open minded to homosexuality in general. Though it did spark his curiosity, he didn't know how cute the Hawkins boys compared to Cali boys but he would find out. He'd dreamed of love ever since he was a kid, about the day he would meet someone and look into their eyes, feeling as though they were the only two people in the room. That soulmate that everyone knew existed but waited years to meet, some people met them as kids, teenagers or adults, but when you met them you just knew. His mother knew he liked boys, the same way she knew about his shining, it was another secret that she took with her when she left. She'd never judged Billy for anything, knowing so long as Neil raised him Billy would always be forced to repress a part of himself. He didn't doubt he'd become popular in a bumfuck town like this place, pretty new boy with a muscle car in the middle of a shitty backwoods town. How the hell was he supposed to have fun in a place like this?

* * *

Billy pulled up in the school parking lot in silence, his car engine revving loudly, as his father said, he always knew how to make an entrance, half the people in this town looked bored out of their face. But then if he lived in a place like this his whole life, he'd have the same attitude too, making your own fun away from the bright lights of the city life. He didn't doubt he and everyone else in his family would become the new talk of Hawkins, the new pretty boy and his strange family. He'd had enough of the imperfect hateful, lonely life, he wanted the white picket fence, quiet boring like everyone else complained about. God he wished he had run away with his mother, the life they could have had. Max opened the car door quickly, gripping her skateboard close to her chest tightly, eager to leave, off in her own world and eager to get away from her brother "Oi, Max" he growled. He knew she liked to do her own thing, that she enjoyed to enjoy her free time and follow the beat of her drum, she was a wild spirit like that. However, her actions weren't without consequences, her lack of awareness was often her Achilles heel that would often get her into trouble. Max turned to face him with an annoyed but hesitant expression, she knew all too well what his temper was like, however, she knew that Neil loved to use Billy as a scapegoat, so she tried not to hold much against him on account of his own issues. However, she didn't appreciate him becoming intrusive in her personal life to the extent that it felt controlling.

Billy sighed, he didn't want to get mad at her when she'd done nothing wrong, he didn't like picking fights with Max and he didn't like pulling her into his messes. But that didn't mean he didn't hold some grudges against her, he was still mad at being dragged out here and the unwanted attention. Max had a big mouth and the last thing he wanted was her gossiping or picking a fight with him in public. Yes, part of him did to an extent love Max, but he still had some grudges against her. He simply decided to push her a little, just so she would get the idea without him telling her.

" _No trouble, behave, get here after school on time"_

Max rolled her eyes in annoyance "Yeah I get it, Billy, don't pick fights, don't go for anyone who looks at me funny. No arguments and don't make you wait. I get it" she huffed, jumping out of the car. She would probably become confused when she finally got her distance but would brush it aside, most people did. The temporary confusion of attempting to understand. Billy smiled to himself as she slammed the car door shut and ran off, wanting to escape her cringey older brother and just enjoy being a kid. She wasn't a huge social person but carried a lot of emotions inside of herself, she just wanted a normal life, a normal family. But got saddled with his crappy excuse for a home life. Pushing these thoughts into her head subtly were often clever, protecting her from Neil's control but saving his ass at the same time. Making her think she thought these things, meaning Neil had less to ride his ass about, he couldn't push the blame on Billy like always. Sometimes these powers came in handy for all sorts of things. He climbed out of the car, placing his boots on the tarred hardtop, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it quickly, he'd picked up smoking when he was around fourteen, he knew it was a bad habit but it acted as stress relief. The tangy taste of the smoke that he hid using the freshness of gum, just part of his daily routine. Along with speaking to Danny, it helped with the anger inside of him caused by Neil. Coping mechanisms were something he developed a long time ago, from his mother leaving, to Neil being less than parent of the year. With the pain and suffering that was his life. Wishing he could run away, wishing he could leave it all behind.

He averted his gaze subtly to see three girls standing nearby a car, eyeing him down with a flirtatious gaze, playing with the ends of their hair like a kid on the playground, looking him up and down like a piece of meat. He knew that look, he was all too familiar with it, he'd seen enough guys give him the same look at parties back in Cali. The heated gaze of desire, the kind that led to passionate kisses, undressing and a night of no regrets. He had no interest in them, they may have thought they were hot shit, bring able to brag about screwing the new guy. Maybe in another life they could have been a conquest to him, a girl he could have fun with, but they were beating up the wrong bush, his interests lay elsewhere. While boys his age were enjoying playboy, gossiping about the newest piece of ass in skirt, or whom they had slept with. He was wondering about the boy next door and what his lips tasted like. He'd done well to hide the minor amount of gay porn he harboured away from Neil, being able to imagine being tangled between the sheets with a handsome face that smelled like cologne and tasted like honey. Girls were the furthest thing from his mind. He rolled his eyes in disinterest, if they were looking for the newest distraction to add to their conquests he wasn't interested. Yeah he was a dick, he wouldn't deny that, he sulked, he smoked, he got bored, he liked to disappear for days and just forget about it all. But like hell he was going to hide his sexuality by burying himself into some perfumed wannabe bitch, he had enough issues. How desperate were the girls around here for attention? He then roamed his gaze towards a small brown BMW, vintage, well cared for but not a muscle car, but still nice all the same. Inside the car was a brunette girl, small, somewhat plain but pretty, she certainly didn't fit in with the loud gum chewing, gossiping cows staring at him in the parking lot. She definitely pegged him as the good girl type, but then she would be a breath of fresh air to not have her tailing him during his time here. His eyes widened slightly, lighting up as he saw the driver behind the wheel, his breath hitching in his throat as time stood still. Dark brown hair styled to the side and upward with way too much styling gel and hairspray, deep brown eyes and the cutest face he had ever fucking seen. He didn't know who that boy was but hot damn was he pretty.

" _What's his name?"_ Danny asked curiously, he could sense that Billy's heart was racing and he was thinking about a boy.

Billy snapped out of his daze, blushing slightly hoping it wasn't noticeable to everyone in the parking lot, times like these he remembered how to behave like an awkward bashful teenager stumbling over his words. Sometimes having a friend that only you could speak to with your mind could be awkward around other people. He sighed, noticing people were still staring at him and decided it was best he depart the parking lot. He locked his car subtly before roaming across the grassy mounds to find the school office so he could prepare for his first day of school.

* * *

Billy roamed down the halls of Hawkins high in silence, painfully aware of the eyes that watched him like hawks. Didn't these people have anything better to do? Didn't most people in quiet towns have their own version of fun, or did gossiping about every newbie count as fun to them? He didn't understand what was so damn interesting about him compared to everyone else in the school. His hair, his clothes? Well, he could understand the muscle car maybe, but what set him apart from everyone else in the damn school? He wasn't the first guy to perm his hair, he wasn't the first guy to have a fashion sense, well he was certainly more buff than others. What was so special about him that made people become drawn to him? He could hear everyone's voices in his head, loud and relentless like a radio that never shut up. But nobody aside from Danny ever spoke back to him, meaning he was the only person in this whole damn town who had powers. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, just hoping to get through this day in peace, if he could power his way through school living life on his own terms. He could get out of here and find a college to finally enjoy his life away from his overbearing father. He'd had pretty good grades in his old school, so he didn't have to worry about that here. He didn't doubt that would make him a teachers pet soon enough.

But he was curious to see what their school library was like, he didn't doubt that if the people around here found out that the cute newbie liked books they would ride him about it. But then the joke would be on them when they ended up working for their parents or becoming leeches to society due to their inability to make something of themselves. Yeah, he loved to learn and he loved to escape, moving past reality to find his happy place. He'd always loved literature, his mother had too, something he inherited from her, though he doubted a rebellious looking cool boy like himself would be expected to read books. But then people tended to assume a lot about Billy, thus he prided in his ability to constantly surprise people. He just had a good fashion sense was all, he worked hard for his body, he took pride in it. Working out had helped him work through a lot of restrained anger but also take care of himself in a sense, having to deal with Neil's shit every day wasn't exactly soothing. He'd have to hide the books mind you, hide them in a school satchel or backpack he could grab, guys like him weren't supposed to own bookbags, they were supposed to knock them out of people's hands. He was supposed to be the school bully who made fun of people for following the rules, enjoying school or getting along with people. He guessed it was his mother's influence that had caused him to develop a passion for it, something about the scent of a musky book made him nostalgic. Having a partner in crime to cover his tracks was helpful too, he knew Max would be good at squirrelling them for him, she knew he loved books. Though she was of that age where she preferred comic books instead, she understood how much they meant to Billy. He remembered back in Cali she nosed around his room admiring some of his belongings, he was annoyed when he caught her and she dashed out guiltily. He was relieved to know she got no sticky fingerprints or damage done to the books, but he still didn't appreciate her touching them without his consent. A short time later she came knocking on his door with what else, but a book, she admitted she didn't know if he would like it but tried hard to consider something he would enjoy. Though he never admitted it, he did treasure that book from Max, because in her way she was trying to bond with him.

"Yo Hargrove right?" a voice responded snapping him out of his daze.

Billy blinked, it seems someone was trying their luck with him already, couldn't he go five minutes with some peace and quiet? Honestly he was tempted Telekinetically cause the guy to punch himself in the face. He peered to see a short but slacker student, short black hair, one of the birds from the parking lot on his arm. The same redhead whom had earlier been eyeing him up like a piece of meat, wondering if she was the loyal kind. Not Billy's type, he liked pretty boys, despite the assumption that gay guys went after anyone, he was pickier than they were aware. Was this guy about to kiss his ass already? Didn't take him long to try and curry his favour, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously, he just wanted to be left alone in peace. He didn't want any more trouble that Neil would bust his ass over. He'd become good at silent intimidation and threatening people to leave him alone without raising a finger, venting his emotions into his expression. He knew how much raising a fist hurt being under the thumb of his father his whole life, he never attacked people but he was good at self defence.

"Newbie right? Classes here suck but you'll find your kicks around here" he responded jokingly. Billy blinked, the girl on his hip was still eyeing him up like a piece of meat, just when was she going to pick up on the fact that she didn't stand a chance in hell? No matter how many times she batted her lashes he was going to continue ignoring her.

 _"He's trying to get you into trouble, don't do it"_ Danny warned. These past nine years Danny had kept him out of trouble and acted as his conscience, he wasn't going to let him down now.

Billy mentally sighed, any other time he would have loved to take a long drive, kick back and just reflect in the middle of nowhere until he felt like going home. To shoot the shit, check out the quarry and stargaze, come home just as the sun was coming up and then sleep heavily till the afternoon. Headspace was his favourite thing, getting away from his shitty home and just being alone. He'd speak to Danny about how nice it was among all the random stuff that went on in his head, making sense of all the chaos. "And you are?" he asked defiantly, he wasn't in the mood for this guys shit, he would have been happier if the brunette boy with the nice car had approached him.

"Tommy, Tommy Hagan" the guy responded casually

He didn't know what this guy wanted from him, but what he did know that he was trouble. His cocky swagger, showing off his broad on the first day and assuming he knew everything about him. He was expecting Billy to be another troublemaker he could bond with, he was expecting he had drugs, alcohol, if he knew how to pick up chicks or just to make him look good. He rolled his eyes, concentrating hard so he could just get the hell out of this conversation. Yeah, maybe if he didn't have Danny he would have taken up Tommy's offer on blowing off school, causing chaos and denying his sexuality until it ate away at him. But he wasn't that kind of guy and he never would be. _"Leave me alone, just say some bullshit and pretend you never spoke to me"_ he pressed. He could babble some excuse, make an offer about something, a bad joke or whatever, just so long as he left him the hell alone.

Tommy's eyes glazed over briefly as though he was in a dream, before returning to the conversation, unaware that Billy had just manipulated his mind without his knowledge. "Anyway, if you're looking for some fun around here, just come looking for me. Harrington used to be cool like that until he got pussy-whipped by Wheeler" he snorted.

Billy raised an eyebrow, Harrington? He wondered who that might be, but he was intrigued to find out. Maybe with some digging or asking around some of the faces around here he could find out. He wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't hopeful that they had already met, maybe the pretty brown-eyed boy with the nice car? Given his shit luck he couldn't help but feel eager "Yeah, later man" Billy muttered in disinterest.

* * *

Billy flicked through the pages of a book with a small smile, finally feeling like he was home for the briefest of moments, books had been a huge part of his childhood, fueling his imagination and allowing him to escape to the imaginary worlds between the pages. How later he was able to warp his dreams into the stories he'd read about, as if he was living them. Yeah he hated this town and all the nosy occupants, but libraries were quiet, uncrowded, safe. They were the sanctuary and personal hiding space of the introvert community, a place where they never had to worry about being disturbed. They could just go about their day and live their life doing what they loved. Some people used it to hookup in private, but he wasn't one of those people. He remembered when he would sneak off the beachfront and read a book in peace, listening to the sound of the waves, he never had to hide that he loved books in Cali, he only had to here because it made him soft. Because Neil said it wasn't manly, that reading books was for losers and nothing he did would ever be enough to impress Neil. He couldn't wait to get out of here for College, to finally live the free life, let his hair down and do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"You looking for something in particular?" a friendly voice asked politely, she'd seen him in the parking lot upon arrival. But she never pegged him for the type of guy who was a closeted nerd, but she welcomed him to the ranks. Like the old saying went, you could never judge a book by its cover. However, he looked lost and she would happily offer him help.

Billy blinked, nearby stood the same girl who was sat in the same car as that pretty boy that caught his eye. He guessed the two of them were dating, he was used to falling for the straight boy type, I mean knowing you couldn't have them made them more desirable right? The forbidden fruit. She did seem like the studious bookworm type, got all the good grades, mummy and daddy's little princess. He couldn't lie being caught red handed, but he couldn't exactly bullshit his way out of it either "Just… some textbooks" he muttered. He really didn't want her blabbing to everyone that he enjoyed reading, he just didn't want people talking about him period, be it negative or positive attention.

The girl smiled "Sure thing, you need a guide or just books?" she offered. She knew he was a new face around school, finding your way around in a new place could be really overwhelming. She didn't doubt given his good looks he would soon be the talk of his school, though she had no interest she didn't doubt her classmates would be clamouring over him.

Though Billy knew help would be much appreciated in both areas, being crowded so soon on his first day was just too much for him right now. He needed to settle, he needed to adapt to this place being his new home. He planned on keeping his head down, just getting through his school years and avoiding trouble, he'd learned that his shining gift could often lead to trouble. He'd seen just how threatening his father had been towards his son being strange. "Just the books for now…" he trailed off.

The girl nodded in understanding, leading him while Billy quickly snapped his book shut while holding it close. If people caught wind of what he was reading he didn't doubt people would become nosy and girls pretending they had read it to get his attention. He needed something for himself, "I'm Nancy, by the way, Nancy wheeler" she explained.

"Billy Hargrove…" he muttered, he didn't really want to share pleasantries right now but he didn't want to seem rude to Nancy. She'd been nice enough to help him find his books and wasn't pestering him. New face in a library was bound to draw some attention, but at least she wasn't trying to flirt with him. He didn't have to use his powers on her to tell she was a good person.

"The newbie pretty boy with the muscle car" she joked, she'd seen the way Carol and the other girls were talking about him. She didn't doubt he would become the hot topic of the school in the next few weeks. Given how rare it was something interesting happened in Hawkins, at least that they were aware of, they would feed off this like Piranhas. Only herself, Steve, Jonathan, the kids, Hopper and Joyce knew of the truth of what was happening in this small town. Everyone else lived in blissful naivety "I didn't see you as the bookworm type" she hummed.

Billy rolled his eyes, he knew she was joking but he hated how everyone always seemed to act like they knew him. His son saw him as a lazy, layabout son who caused trouble and never knew how to follow orders. Max saw him as her conflicting, mysterious, rebellious and loud older brother, Susan just saw him as her new son she couldn't understand. Everyone he met always seemed to try and figure him out _"Sweetheart you don't see me at all"_ he reflected

She led him to the textbook section, tapping the shelf with her hand lightly to prove her point "This should help you out, I think you can handle yourself" she responded before making her leave. She could see he was anxious and she didn't want him to think badly of her, she quickly turned on her heel "I know bookworms get a bad rep around here, so don't worry I won't blab…" she reassured him. She'd been bullied herself for not only dating Steve because she wasn't the popular type, but more so she was the good girl. When she reached out to Jonathan and realised he'd seen Barb before her death, everyone mocked her assuming she cheated on Steve with Jonathan. She knew what it was like to be the centre of everyone's rumours, she wouldn't do that to the new guy.

Billy softened, he didn't really appreciate nosy people all that much, but he did appreciate her helping him out and keeping his secret. Nancy's kindness reminded him of his mother, the same sweet smile. Though this didn't make them best friends, he would enjoy her company occasionally in the future "Thanks… uh...Nancy…" he babbled, admittedly he wasn't much of a people person. Yes he'd hooked up with people before, but alcohol made you confident. Nancy shot him another smile before making her departure, probably off to gossip with her pretty boy boyfriend

* * *

Billy gripped his books in his hand, at least the ones he would need for the day based off his class schedule, he didn't look like the stereotypical nerd that balanced books waiting to he tripped. But he had a decent handful that would pass his time, he'd done some nosing and found a couple of books that caught his interest. He was able to flash a charming smile to the librarian meaning he wouldn't have to worry about late fees. He was a lover of poetry, horror and even ghost stories as a subject, it just seemed to speak the loudest to him in terms of creep factor. The classics of the creepy genre that really spoke volume of their talent, the voices that spoke the loudest to him. Something to read on a night to give him thrills, keeping up on a dark night when he was bored, Neil couldn't give him shit for reading. It was keeping him out of trouble, he could shove them in a satchel of sorts to avoid attention, yes he was a cool looking guy who used a satchel, go figure. He couldn't wait to get this class over and done with, anything to keep people away from him. He could already imagine all the eyes he would have on him in class, the voices in his head that would never shut up. All the people that would be talking about him, never giving him some peace of mind.

 _"That girl seemed nice, Nancy"_ Danny replied, she had a pretty smile like his mother.

Billy blinked, he'd been so distracted he nearly forgot, that he shared his thoughts with Danny sometimes and that Danny could see what he saw. But yes he had to agree with him, he was biased on Nancy so far but she learned towards good egg area. He hummed to himself reflectively "Yeah, she seems nice" he agreed. She didn't flaunt herself for needy attention like all the other girls around here. I mean given they were both nerds they would get along well, the bookworm type for her and the bibliophile smart boy type, as different as two people could be.

 _"Do you think you'll be friends?"_ Danny asked, he knew Billy got lonely and he deserved to find people who cared about him.

Billy shifted, friends? Not something he was very good at doing, he didn't approach people without looking like he was out of place or intimidating. Sometimes he knew how to turn on the charm to get what he wanted, but most days he just kept to himself. He'd lost a lot of his ability to connect with people on account of his father controlling his life. He'd cut off every social aspect that would allow Billy independence or more appropriately, freedom. Nancy would probably assume he was just trying to get into her knickers, which of course he couldn't be less interested in. Pretty boy wouldn't like that, he could just imagine how cute Harrington would look all flushed and jealous, god that made his stomach tie into knots. _"I don't know Danny, I just don't know"_

* * *

Billy sighed, enjoying the cascading water running across his skin, yeah it was a crowded shower room with little privacy and covered in mystery stains that he would rather not think about. But it was better than the small bathroom he had back home that was crowded with all of their shit and one small four wall room. Being able to enjoy this headspace for a while and just have fun, hum to himself under his breath and just get out of his own head. I mean he had some amusing memories to reflect on, maybe he could use it to his advantage in the future. He may have been a little aggressive during basketball, telekinetically using his powers when he could to win the game. When that Tommy guy pushed Harrington around he would get payback, making him look like a fool, tripping over nothing or losing the ball which pissed him off. He hated bullies, he hated those that took advantage of the weak for their own sick amusement. I mean he loved to bait his dad with his powers, he loved to challenge him and remind him of what a shitty parent he was. But he wasn't one to ever mock someone for simply being themselves, he knew what that was like. He had seen Tommy's type before, he reminded him so much of his father it hurt. Toxic masculinity, know it all future school drop out, I'm hot shit and better than you because I'm a complete douche. The school bully who loved to make others lives a living hell, the guy who ended up working for their parents or taking the order of would you like extra fries with that.

He ran a hand through his damp curls, enjoying the feeling of just doing nothing, people never seemed to understand how he could be content with his own company. "Hargrove right?" a voice responded, he'd heard about him from Nancy, he'd expected him to be more of the macho jerk type. Billy mentally groaned, if someone approached him using that phrase again he was going to respond with heavy sarcasm. Maybe then they would leave him the hell alone and understand that he wasn't interesting in befriending them. He peered at the owner of the voice suspiciously, raising his eyebrow for added effect, hoping that he could divert the conversation and just be left in peace. To his relief and pleasure, it was the pretty boy from the car earlier that morning, dark doe eyes that were so soft and gentle he felt himself warming like melted honey. That dark brown hair that was so thick and lush, brushing it out of his face with the dampness of the shower. His body build wasn't as toned as Billy but he was no chubster, he had a lean figure and nice form, just not as buff as Billy. Billy hated being harassed by people, he hated strangers in his personal space and harassing him for attention. But he had all the time in the world to speak to Steve, he'd do anything to be in the presence of that boyish charm and cute smile.

_"Well well, if it isn't pretty boy"_

He smiled charismatically, flashing his white teeth playfully, wondering if he could make Harrington blush. Wondering if a boy like him had even considered that a boy would even look at him that way. He wondered if Tommy was spiteful towards Steve because he was cuter than him, the pretty popular boy who got all the girls swooning. Maybe he could have some fun with this "Harrington right?" he copied in amusement. Steve was the first cute guy he'd seen here who was ridiculously his type, it was like he had walked straight out of Billy's imagination into reality.

Steve laughed in amusement, his voice was so sweet, god it made Billy's toes curl, could this boy be any more perfect? "Guess you're the newbie huh? so how does misty and damp compared to the sunshine state of Cali?" he asked. Why on earth would he move from somewhere like California to a backwoods town like Hawkins that was now home to supernatural monsters and dimensional beings. Surely he would be more at home in a normal life.

Billy kissed his teeth thoughtfully, he missed the sunshine, he missed the feel of the sand between his toes, he missed the scent of the sea and the crash of the waves. He could remember them so vividly it felt like he could step back in time. He longed to go back, he didn't belong in a place like this and he knew it. But Steve was a breath of fresh air in his shitty little life, making him feel like he could find something good out of his bad luck, maybe Steve could be the sunshine he was looking for. "Cold, my balls are retreating inside myself" he joked, he had never slept with a blanket on his bed in his life, now he was wrapping blankets on his bed when his windows frosted over or his the temperature dropped.

Steve bit his cheek laughing, yes Hawkins wasn't known for its great weather but the summers were decent, but they made their fun. I mean when you were an older kid finding your own fun and getting into trouble was obligatory. But being a kid in Hawkins, it was your playground and trouble was bound to follow. But maybe Billy would make things interesting, I mean he'd already made a name for himself as the new guy. "Guess I'll see you around Hargrove" he responded calmly, he'd expected Billy to be a lot more stuck up given his appearance and behaviour when he arrived. From how Tommy acted, Billy had blown him off immediately after first meeting him, he'd certainly been aggressive with him from the first meeting. It was a breath of fresh air to know that Billy wasn't the stereotypical bully that everyone believed him to be. I mean his style screamed rebel, but that didn't have to mean bad. He got the feeling though that Billy was just a loner, introverted and not into pushy guys like Tommy, he worked out and he loved sports, he just hated bullies, which was a relief. He'd spent enough time as the rich guy king bee asshole, he'd done enough shitty things and he needed to move on from that. Tommy and Carol held him against him that he abandoned them for Nancy. That he was now doing the nice guy act and acting like he was better than them. Yeah he was growing up, maybe they should start to consider that too.

Billy watched Steve leave with a smirk of amusement, allowing his gaze to trail downwards to his form, he liked what he saw, the fact that Steve was one of those cute boys who didn't even know it was even better. The rivulets of water running down his skin that Billy wished he could clean with his tongue, tasting his skin as though he was ice cream. He'd love to have some fun with Steve, he'd loved to kiss him till he passed out, ran his hands across his body and listen to all the sweet sounds he could bring out of him.

 _"You like him"_ Danny responded, his heart was racing a mile a minute.

Billy felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, he'd hoped Danny didn't hear anything he'd been thinking. It would be too embarrassing to admit that he was crushing hard on this pretty boy. But yes, Danny was indeed correct _"Yeah, I think I do"_ he agreed.

* * *

Billy sighed heavily, flicking through his wardrobe reflectively, questioning himself on why he was doing this again, but then it was better than playing house and making things forcefully awkward. He would rather take the lesser of two evils no matter matter how much he loathed, Tommy had spread word about a party happening at his place that night. Honestly, he couldn't give two shits about some stupid frat party at a guys house, but it wasn't like he had any other options being dragged from Cali. Everything fun and familiar had been left behind, everything he had once taken for granted in his life. He may as well see the pickings of this town and who was the best to make friends with. Max would just sulk in her room and watch horror movies and her mother would keep to herself, like him she hadn't had much luck in the friendship department either. Neil was working the night shift so he couldn't ride his ass about being out late. The overbearing lord of the castle to remind him of his place and how his word was law. He'd found his favourite leather jacket to wear, but compared to California, he doubted that tonight going shirtless would be a good idea. Yeah he loved feeling the wind on his skin but getting hypothermia would just be depressing. He found himself a white blouse, pulling it on while leaving a couple of buttons undone, splashing a little cologne on himself for added effect, giving himself a one over before grabbing his keys.

* * *

Billy made his way downstairs, eager to enjoy the night air and enjoy some free time before repeating the same bullshit school day again. He could already picture the schedule that would become his life, playing house and pretending his life wasn't a fucking mess. Neil judging his every move, willing to welt him across the head if he spilled milk or woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He needed some time to feel like a teenager, god knows those moments were far and few in-between. His gaze flitted to Susan, timidly standing in the entryway of the kitchen, her gaze fixated elsewhere though it was clear she was watching for him. He always remembered seeing Susan lingering in the background whenever his father barged into his room. Her head always ducked down and her voice was quiet like a mouse, unable to speak up. She may have never treated him like shit, but she was an enabler for never stepping up to Neil. He stopped near the end of the stairs, averting his gaze to her, Susan wasn't a bad woman, but she wasn't his mum. He would never see his woman again and this person being forcefully stitched into the place of mother felt so wrong. He wouldn't be surprised if Neil was gaslighting and emotionally abusing her in some way too, he tried to be polite to her, without Neil she wasn't so bad. They just had nothing to speak about, strangers without a common bond. He didn't doubt he probably threatened her too, he never saw any wounds on Susan unless she covered them up, but he guessed it was more verbal threats to make her placid.

"Are… are you going out?" she asked quietly, she knew it was late and the Chief Hopper was known to pretty harsh on those who broke the law in this town. He was pretty infamous around the town. The last thing she wanted was to hear that Billy had gotten into trouble with them and Neil to lose his temper. She knew when he kept his head down Billy was a good kid.

Billy blinked, sighing heavily "Some local kid is having a party, though I might meet some new faces" he responded bluntly. He knew she was worried he would drink-drive or get into trouble. The way his dad portrayed him he was a rebel and a troublemaker. At least if he met someone in this town he liked he could have somewhere to escape to when he needed a way out. But Max was alone in her room with nothing to do bored out of her mind _"Watch movies with Max, bond with your kid for crying out loud"_ he pushed. Max needed her mother, someone familiar and someone she could vent her worries to.

"Max and I were going to the movies tonight, see what the town was like. But… don't get home too late, your father…." She trailed off. Her eyes glazing over as she said it, his words influencing her mind.

Billy sighed in relief, sometimes putting thoughts in Susan's head paid off. Sometimes he was tempted to push thoughts of calling the police or confronting Neil into Susan's head but he didn't dare. He'd done enough to get him out of Neil's bad books, so he could breathe a little easier "He's always in a bad mood Susan, I'm just the eyesore who gets in the way" he chuckled coldly. Neil never needed an excuse to be a dick, because he was the perfect excuse, he saw her flinch, she knew about how shitty his father was and she knew he was abusive. Wondering if she regretted her marriage or stayed around because of Max, something he wished his mother had done. "I have a spare key" he responded, he always did, he'd learned to sneak in and out a lot growing up.

* * *

Billy leaned against the back wall absentmindedly, the loud music echoing in his ears, wondering if he was the only person in this town who had a good taste in music. Sipping a beer and wondering if this had even been a good idea, but drinking did take the edge off. He'd seen this way too many times before, only he was used to going to bars for guys only. Girls in skimpy dresses grinding on each other with drunken smiles hoping he would come and play, people hooking up in bathrooms and pretty much living the dream. Staying out late while the parents remained home without any idea of what their kids were up to. The naughty stuff that most tight collard adults frowned upon because it wasn't proper. He always found himself amused how parents berated their kids for getting into trouble when they were once in their shoes. He knew this was what people his age enjoyed, being wild, free and careless, no regrets and all that shit. He'd had that once, he'd had a life, he'd been free, he'd had the ocean. He never had any troubles, he never had any fears, he just had his whole future ahead of him. But all of it was torn cruelly from him, that sweet dream shattered like glass, leaving him to try to put the pieces back together. He thought he'd get a distraction, meet some new people and see what Hawkins did for fun. Now he just wished he had gone for a long drive, shacked up in his room with records or found out what the food in Hawkins was like. He regretted ever coming here, he reflected on an alternate timeline where he instead went for a long drive instead. The scent of booze and sex filled the air like a stinking musk. He felt like he was choking on fumes and trying desperately to black out the chaos to attempt to fit in. His gaze flitted across the room where something caught his eye, well this had to be the nicest surprise of the night.

Harrington was wearing something ridiculously sexy, he looked cheesy as hell he wouldn't deny but it suited him. A black jacket that he assumed was leather or maybe velvet, either way it looked good on him. A black long-sleeved jumper, tight skinny jeans and sunglasses. His wild brown hair styled high, seriously how did someone have hair that big? That girl wheeler was dancing nearby with a red cup of what he assumed was punch, wearing an all-white garb and intoxicated. The two seemed like they were having fun, maybe he could just watch Steve for a while before he wandered off. Yeah he was jealous, Nancy didn't know how good she had it, a cute guy like that who was lovey dovey with her. A guy so head over heels with her he would move the moon for her. However, his gaze flitted across the room to spot Tommy dressed as the karate kid approaching steve with more lackeys. He was looking to start something and Billy wasn't in the mood to get into a fistfight. Why did trouble always follow him?

* * *

"Harrington? What are you doing here? You think you can still roll with the big boys?" Tommy questioned mockingly, his attempts to seem cool and relatable were pathetic. Since he became involved with Wheeler he'd become pussywhipped. Just what in the hell was so good about Wheeler that he abandoned his friends?

Steve stopped dancing, pulling off his sunglasses and freezing on the spot, god the awkwardness in the room was so strong you could smell it. He could see people's eyes becoming awkward. Some people averting their gaze and sipping their drink, others whispering to themselves and others leaving to avoid the fight. He hadn't spoken to Tommy since their fight and abandoning him and Carol to befriend Jonathan and Nancy. They assumed that he felt like he was too good for them. He just hated being an asshole around them, he was more than that. He wasn't the guy who insulted people on billboards for the whole town to see. Hell he had the kids to think about now, Henderson admired him like a big brother and he realised that the kids weren't so bad. He'd even paid for a new camera for Jonathan after what happened. Realising that he could be a better guy, that he was worthy of being redeemed. That he could become a nice guy instead of a jerk, he didn't enjoy making people miserable as Tommy and Carol did. Nancy stood back, not wanting to get involved, gripping her drink, keeping her mouth closed aware that she would be placed as another target to insult in front of everyone. She peered at Steve and then Tommy, aware a fight may break out, hoping he would just avoid it. Everyone was drinking, the tension was high, shit like this always happened at parties.

Billy lifted himself from the wall, stalking across the party towards them, he didn't like involving himself in fights, but he sure as hell knew how to finish them. His blue eyes calm but filled with silent frustration and anger, just one quiet night was all he wanted, why was he always getting involved in messes. He could at least pull some strings without anyone knowing, he peered at one of the people nearby Tommy, gripping a drink in hand. He focused on them quietly, or more so the drink in hand. Stuff like this happened all the time at parties, accidents and mistakes that were in the moment, due to the buzz of the alcohol. Nobody would ever be any the wiser.

_"Spill it, toss it, throw it in his damn face"_

As naturally as you expected a drunk to behave, they staggered forward, spilling their drink all over Tommy who looked appalled. That look of mortification that soon transcended into anger and violence. Steve staring at him in shock, trying to bite back a laugh of amusement at the sweet karma that had just befallen him. Nancy equally as stunned, having expected something else, but a flash of relief appeared on her face. Tommy's eyes flared with rage, looking for someone to blame, obviously Harrington, he wasn't going to let that happen. Tommy had a stick up his ass and was just looking for someone to blame. "Man Hagan, you really have a bug up your ass about Harrington" Billy mocked, honestly he would be surprised if Tommy was secretly crushing on Steve and in denial about it. But he had his eyes on Steve and he planned on keeping him, he'd got a shitty enough life and he needed that sweet dream that Harrington could provide. He wasn't someone they wanted to get on the wrong side of. Tommy, Steven and Nancy's eyes flitted in his direction in shock, having not expected him to be here. Honestly he was still questioning what he was doing here.

Tommy softened, but his expression was still annoyed "Hargrove, where you been all night? You just get here?" he questioned. Obviously not appreciating being avoided all night when he went to all the trouble to invite him to make him look good. He was more than happy to disappoint Hagan by not kissing his ass. Tommy just wanted someone new to add to his gang of misfits.

Billy scoffed, he knew Tommy was expecting him to show up so he could gloat and impress. Look at my shiny new toy, he's a newbie in town and I'm his new best friend. Dream on, he had no interest in being an amusement for someone else or a fetish for his girlfriend "I was around" he hummed. Of course he was lying but he wouldn't tell Tommy that _"More like bored off my ass"._

Tommy turned to him with an amused smile, hoping he could use him to humiliate Steve and find a way to amuse himself in doing so "So Harrington here used to be keg king, fancy showing him how it's done?" he asked. Harrington used to be the life of party, the guy who would show everyone up and make it memorable. Now he was one of those losers who tried to be cool but failed miserably.

Billy stared at Tommy, wanting nothing more to punch him in his stupid face just to make a point. Yeah he had a high tolerance for drinking, he'd partied enough back in Cali, he'd made mistakes, had some fun and found his way into someone's bed. He'd had so many faces he'd woken up to and shared some quick whirlwind romances, but he'd had fun with it. But things were different now, he was different now, he was in no mood to down a keg of beer for the sake of some dumb title. To chug cheap beer all for some macho bullshit, he came here hoping it would be fun, he was just bored off his ass. "Is that what you guys do for fun here? Don't hooters do it better?" he mocked.

Tommy's face flushed red as he realised he'd been called out in front of everyone at the party. Steve bit his lip to restrain a laugh and even Nancy bit her lip and pretended to sip her drink. Hagan was becoming popular for being a douche, hoping to show someone up and make others miserable so he looked cool. Tommy glared at him accusingly "What's your problem Hargrove? Too good for us?" he scoffed.

Billy smirked, for once Tommy had got something right, he was no angel, he was no perfect guy and he hated his life. Sometimes he got so mad he punched a wall, sometimes he got so angry he could feel his nostrils flare and his blood boiling in his veins. The tension in the air with his dad so thick you could slice it with a knife. But like hell, he wanted to fall into the category of bully, he'd seen the kind of man his father was, like hell he was going to become one too. _"Back off Hagan"_ he growled mentally, pushing his fierce voice into the guys head, showing he meant business. Hell if Tommy knew half of what he was capable of, he'd shit his little cowardly pants and run off with his tail between his legs. Tommy's expression changed from angry to shocked in seconds, wondering if he was tripping, he stared dumbly at Billy before backing off into the party followed by his cronies.

Billy watched him leave impatiently, but he could breathe easy knowing he could cover his ass. His dad would never have to worry about finding out what happened here. Nobody around here would understand what the shining was, or what he'd just done, people didn't believe that kids with psychic powers could exist. Sure people had their theories but would never truly understand it. The guy would make up stories but nobody would believe him being drunk, people always made up stories of their drunken antics. Steve stood there in awe for a while before turning to Billy with a goofy awkward smile, trying to find something to say to the guy that just saved him from a beating. "Hargrove? Didn't see you as the party type" he joked, he'd done a good job of hiding himself all night. He didn't know what he did or said to make Tommy freak out like that but it worked. He doubted they would see him for the rest of the night that was for sure.

Billy scoffed, he had better things to do "I'm not, this party sucks ass, but this place doesn't seem to have anything better going on" he responded. Was this the best that Hawkins had to offer? Was this really what they called a party because he was so disappointed. Steve laughed, god he loved it when Steve laughed, he could hear it on repeat for hours. Nancy stared at him quietly from over the rim of her glass, stunned that Billy was speaking to them, remembering him from their encounter at school. Billy watched her observantly, taking her in, her blue eyes were hazy, glassed over, he knew that look. He knew for a fact she'd already had one too many at this party and any more on an empty stomach would put her at risk. She'd had way too much to drink, buzzed on the alcohol but it left her weak, hell, he wasn't one to get involved in how people lived their lives, but he wasn't going to ignore someone he could help _"You've had enough"._

Nancy blinked lazily as if she was wetting her eyes, turning to Steve, gripping the sleeve of his jacket loosely as she attempted to not spill her drink or trip over. Billy breathed a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't immune to his ability, the only way someone could be immune was if they knew he was the one controlling their thoughts. "C... can we get some air" she stammered drunkenly. Steve blinked, placing his arm around her and leading her outside, Billy following closely.

* * *

Nancy leaned against the wall lazily, her eyes glazed over and a drunken smile on her face, she was blissfully happy on the high of being drunk before the lows came and she was a drunken crying mess. She was a teenager making stupid mistakes at a party, but not enough that she would regret what happened afterward. She was sipping coke while staring into space and giggling to herself, but at least she wasn't drinking. Billy had used enough push on her to make sure she wouldn't touch any more alcohol for the rest of the night, given she was a small girl and clearly hadn't eaten anything. She had someone looking out for her, but you could never be too careful.

Steve was stood beside her at the wall, his sunglasses sat atop his head like a crown, sipping his drink and staring at the sea of faces at the party. Like him Steve didn't seem eager to mingle with just about anyone but was still enjoying the ambiance of the party with a familiar face. He didn't know how he ended up bumping into a boy like Steve by chance but he counted his blessings. Billy gripped his drink, shyly stealing glances at Steve while pretending he was watching people, he wanted to memorize this moment, imprint it deep on his psyche. So when life became unbearably shit again, he could look back on this moment and think about how happy he was. Part of him was glad he came to this party if it meant he had a chance to see Steve again, even at the risk of hating most of it. "I didn't see you as the type to turn down Tommy of all people" Steve chuckled, Tommy was always looking to expand his crew of assholes, Billy being fresh meat was a must have. Indoctrinating him into the bully clique as soon as possible for more power.

Billy raised his eyebrow, smirking in amusement towards Steve "What type of guy am I Harrington?" he asked. Nobody would have guessed growing he was a soft hearted mama's boy who loved books and old music. He had changed so much since then, his life shattered to pieces and him constantly trying to fix it to no avail. He could never go back, always moving forward. But the small positive things in his life, he clung to for dear life, acting as his lifeline.

Steve averted his gaze laughing awkwardly, Billy could feel his heart fluttering like a bird "Honestly, that's the thing I can't figure you out" he admitted. It seems despite the fact that he thought he knew people, yet again he had been proven wrong. He used to think he knew how they worked, what they thought, but then that was back when he was a bully. He thought he had Billy figured out, the charming faced newbie with a fast car who meant trouble. Someone he should avoid at all costs due to the possibly toxic masculinity, but then he was stunned to learn from Nancy she had passed him in the library with his nose in a book. He'd been reserved, awkward even with a slight anxiety to him and clearly a temper but not the kind that would kill you metaphorically with one look. Then he turned down the chance to hang out with Tommy of all people, allowing him to climb up the food chain. Just what kind of guy was Billy?

Billy smiled, he'd happily let Steve see all he wanted when it came to him, show him his world and just how much fun he could be. But for now he would reel him in with the bait, he didn't know what would happen with Steve, but it just felt nice to flirt again. To talk to a pretty boy as though they were the only two people in existence, forgetting the world around them until the sky turned light _"I'm full of surprises pretty boy"_ he grinned. If he had seen Steve in his future of moving to Hawkins, he would have had something to look forward to. He watched Steve blink in surprise for a second as if he had just experienced déjà vu, his cheeks lightly dusting with a blush before sipping his drink awkwardly. Wondering if maybe Steve had heard his shining, but then he supposed that was a daydream he hoped for. Billy bit his lip-biting back a smile, he had a feeling Steve may have caught onto his flirting and wasn't expecting it.

"You moved here with your family yeah?" Steve asked, he knew Billy had a sister named Max who was around his age. He didn't know the details of their relationship but it was undoubtedly awkward. But then he had plenty of time to bond with Billy while he found his footing, it would be nice to have a friend around here. God knows they were scarce these days. He could at least show friendliness to this guy even if nothing came from it in the end, he could at least say he tried.

Billy's lip twitched, but he pushed back the flash of panic in his stomach, hoping that the day never came that Steve would learn about the ugliness of his family. He didn't want to think about Neil, the depressing home life that he was unlucky enough to be born into. Jealous of all the people who took their loving families for granted, how much he longed for that. He didn't want to think about, let alone talk about Neil "Bratty kid sister and a worrying mother sounds about right" he scoffed. Max knew exactly how to get under his skin and test his nerves, Susan was a worrywart and overcompensated on her lack of an understanding of having a son. They weren't bad people but they were all in the same miserable boat of a stitched together family who didn't know how to bond with each other.

"So you explored much of Hawkins yet?" he asked, there was a lot of fun to be had in this town if you knew where to look. Exploring Hawkins and finding places to hide or escape to. God knows he'd had enough time to after abandoning his fake friends. The Quarry was a great place to escape to for a late night swim, exploring and just being able to stargaze without disturbance. Places that Billy could explore if he was looking to escape or get into trouble without getting caught.

Billy's eyes flicked, was he asking what was suspecting? He would happily get lost anywhere if Steve was leading the way, just being alone with this boy was enough. "You offering to be my tour guide Harrington?" he teased. Anything that he got up to would inevitably get back to Neil in the end, but he could lie and say Steve was just being nice and showing him around. Maybe if he brought Nancy into the mix he could explain they were new friends. It was better than being lonely and pining on his regrets while relaying them to Danny.

Steve snorted, realising he had been caught out, I mean his only job these days was babysitting kids "Nah, but I'm sure you don't know how to have fun around here and I do?" he reminded him. He was a local born and raised in Hawkins, he'd learned where to hide, how to sneak around and how to have fun. Billy was a stranger in a new place who didn't know all the hiding places and ways to avoid the police. Not that he did these days but you never knew when trouble would find you.

"Lead the way pretty boy" Billy teased, those brown eyes and how they twinkled made him feel like butterflies were dancing in his stomach. Yep, he definitely had a crush on Steve, not that he would say that to his face. He didn't even know if Steve liked boys, but he'd fallen for enough straight boys in the past, so he had no regrets about this. _"Lead me to your bedroom"_

* * *

Billy felt like his skin was singing like he was on cloud nine and the world was a dream, he was grinning like an idiot for the first time in his life. Acting as hyper and dreamy as a kid experiencing a crush for the first time, the butterflies in the stomach that made you tingle all over. Though he'd had his doubts about going out at first, everything had worked out in the end. Maybe going to that party had been fate he had no idea, he got to speak to Steve, though short and brief it happened. Being able to watch that dorky smile and awkward laugh on his lips, how those deep brown eyes lit up like a star on a dark night. Jonathan had taken Nancy home, making sure she was home safe, the two were close friends and Nancy could barely stand on her own. He doubted she would remember anything that happened last night, but maybe it was better that way. He didn't know much about this Byers guy, but apparently his brother went missing last year and then randomly showed up, labelling him the zombie boy. He was biased on Byers so far, given they hadn't really had much interaction yet. Steve had gotten home alone but left Billy with a smile, knowing they would bump into each other again around school, it was inevitable knowing they would be classmates for the foreseeable future.

Billy hadn't felt butterflies in his stomach since he was a kid, he hadn't felt this elated and excited about a boy in a long time. His life had been gloomy, depressing and often frightening, never knowing what would trigger his father and whether he would be able to get through the day. But now he had a sweet distraction that would act as his guiding light. He would be thinking about Steve all night, he slowly closed the door behind him, being sure not to make too much noise. The last thing he wanted was to spend the rest of the night in pain, he doubted his father, Susan or Max would be up this late. He could spend the night reveling at this moment before falling asleep to Steve's pretty face, those brown eyes chasing him through his dreams. Imagining him running his fingers through Steve's hair, kissing his lips till they passed out and Steve gasped his name. He slowly began to climb the stairs to his room, making sure his boots didn't thud too heavy on the stairs. As he got to the top he saw the crack of a bedroom door opening, his heart freezing in his chest and a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Please say Neil wasn't awake, please say it wasn't him, he'd been so happy, he had to have the worst luck possible for this to happen just as he got home. To his relief, Max opened the door, her shy face peering at him timidly, wondering if she had been up all night waiting for him to come home. Billy felt himself sigh with relief, but frowned at her wearily "You should be asleep shitbird" he muttered quietly. Max wasn't a morning person and being up late would make her grouchy and hard to wake come morning.

Max rolled her eyes but remained where she stood, she could see Billy was smiling, not a fake smile or a forced smile. But a genuine from the heart smile that he hadn't worn in a long time. Something good had to have happened to bring such an expression to his face "Did you have fun?" she asked. She knew Billy felt trapped in this house and enjoyed his freedom. She knew Billy hated being saddled with babysitting but at time she did enjoy spending time with him.

Billy couldn't stop the smile from tingling his lips, Max's perception wasn't always bad, sometimes it could even be amusing. So long as she didn't tell Neil he could share the basics with her, he never told Neil about the collection of comics she harboured under her bed so they were even. "Turns out I did shitbird" he admitted, it ended up being the breath of fresh air that he needed in the end.

Max shifted awkwardly "Can… can we talk?" she muttered, she couldn't talk to her mum about it, as she said that Neil had been in a bad mood and speaking to him would make it worse. How she couldn't afford another one right now but she would look into it after saving up. She was so angry at him, it was something she treasured greatly and used to use all the time back in Cali. Billy raised his eyebrow, Max never wanted to talk unless it was serious, what had happened while he was gone.

* * *

Billy glared in anger as the words echoed through his ears, he'd experienced something similar growing up more than he could count. Neil smashing and breaking things he cared about in order to hurt him, to show him whom was boss in the Hargrove household. Now he'd done to same to Max to make her obedient, breaking what she loved in front of her to show she had no power. "He broke your skateboard" he responded coldly. He knew how much Max loved that thing, she practiced whenever possible and occasionally left it lying around by accident. She wasn't very good but she showed improvements, teaching herself how to use it. Max nodded, they'd gotten home from the movie, she and Susan had a great evening, they even got pizza afterword and some ice cream. Max had been on a slight sugar high but on her best behaviour, just enjoying being a kid again. She hadn't made any new friends yet causing her to cling to her mother on account of this. She'd hadn't had this much fun since they moved from California. She wasn't allowed out late without her mother, meaning she had to find her own fun to have.

Neil had then asked when they got back where Billy was, because it was always his job to take care of Max instead of burdening her mother. Despite the fact that she loved her child and knew how lonely Max got sometimes. Susan had explained she wanted to have a girls night with Max due to knowing her daughter was struggling with adapting to her new life. That she took her out to a local diner for dinner, Max had been on her best behaviour, she brought her skateboard of course and practiced up the road with it on the way back. Susan was a stay home mother because Neil being the old fashioned tyrant he was believed she didn't have a place outside of the home. She had no friends, nobody to call and spent her time looking after Max. Rarely did she ever get headspace or spend her time away from Neil who tended to keep her close. Neil still didn't approve of Max using it but never took it off her, but he warned her to be careful and not break anything, or it would be her responsibility. He asked why Billy wasn't home and why Max was up past her bedtime, often preferring Max to stay in her bedroom or just watch movies on the couch. Where he could keep an eye on her, so she couldn't get into trouble. Susan had timidly explained that she and Max were feeling low and decided to have some fun, seeing how brightly Max had smiled for the first time in weeks. Neil had said that it was Billy's job to look out for his sister, that he was being selfish and burdening Susan with work despite her having no issue. That Billy was taking advantage of her and encouraging bad habits in Max. He then took Max's skateboard and snapped it in two with his foot, beyond repair to get it back to normal. Shattering Max's heart into pieces in the process, sulking in her room and hiding the tears so he wouldn't see. She loved that skateboard, it had come all the way from Cali with her.

Max bit her lip and coughed, her lower lip pouting outward and her long red hair willowing in front of her face. Her breathing was ragged and she kept gripping and unclenching her hands attempting to control her anger. He could see her eyes were glassy, she wanted to cry. But max refused to cry, she didn't want to wake her stepfather, she knew if he heard her he would burst into the room, become suspicious and blame Billy for making her cry when he was the one comforting her. Billy gripped his hand into a balled fist, restraining his temper, he'd experienced this way too many times to count. Max was finally becoming aware of the monster that was her stepfather. The family she had been forced into, the misery that was to come for the rest of her life until college. This was how Neil played his games, this was how he enforced control, he took something away from Max to teach her a lesson. How many times had he blamed Billy for his mother leaving? How many times had he blamed Billy that the abuse was his fault, the wounds, the bruises and the tears Neil had inflicted onto him. He pushed her, she needed to know the truth.

_"It's not your fault Max"_

"I hate him…" she trailed off, she had thought getting a new father would be fun, that maybe she could have someone to look up to, someone to idolize as she grew up. Instead she found a hole in her heart, still seeking a father figure. She had a big brother she still couldn't understand, but she still liked him more than Neil. Billy was a jerk because he was a teenager, Neil was an asshole because he was just a shitty human being. They both had the shit end of the stick, but coped with it the only way they knew how.

Billy bit his lip in amusement, who in this house didn't hate Neil's ass? Waiting the day they could finally be free of him and live his own life, going to college, getting his own place. Max moving out after high school and moving on with her own life, he doubted Neil would appreciate the day she finally announced her relationship with Sinclair "Welcome to the club shitbird" he snorted. All you could do was dodge around Neil until he looked for a reason to hurt you, no matter what it was.

Max shifted, she knew Billy liked his space, she knew that he hated having to be saddled with the responsibility and blame all the time. She was a kid but she wasn't a toddler, Neil acted as though she was made of fragile glass. She knew Billy's life, his dating life, his teenage years were being halted because he was forced to act like a man because Neil thought he was a failure. She knew he hated having to be dragged here for a new life, trying to make something of himself after what he left behind "Can... can I sleep here?" she asked. She knew Billy didn't like to feel crowded, but she needed her brother right now, she didn't want to be alone.

Billy sighed, he knew when Max made up her mind about something she never changed it "If you kick me out of bed or drool on me you're going back to your room" he warned. He'd heard Max dreaming before, shifting in bed, sometimes crying, sometimes speaking nonsensically. She was a pain in his ass but she was his kid sister and it was to be expected, though he would never admit it aloud though. She was her own person and Neil constantly wanted to crush that.

Max smiled, she knew Billy was just teasing her but she hated that he had proof to defend himself. Max was a heavy sleeper and she did wake up in weird positions "I'm not a kid!" she huffed.

* * *

 _Billy paced through the ethereal world in a daze, this felt so familiar, so warm, he missed it so much, his mind forming this magical place he could escape to in order to sustain his happiness. Sometimes being able to enter dreams made him wish he could make it a reality, so he never had to wake up._ _The golden sand between his toes nearly felt real, warm and silky slipping between his feet, b_ _ut it didn't burn with the hot sunlight, reminding him it was a dream, the ache in his heart._ _The endless blue skies that roamed above him that stretched on into eternity, w_ _isps_ _of white cloud rolling through the sky like cotton candy._ _The scent of the salty sea air filling his nose, the light crashing of the waves. If he turned around he knew she would be there, the blonde hair and the big blue eyes, outstretched arms awaiting to embrace him._ _He'd been in these dreams so many times before, it was a beautiful memory, the part of his life that had been so happy, so peaceful and yet ended so quickly._

_"Billy…" a voice trailed off, this place was beautiful, was this his home? Or what used to be what he called home?_

_Billy turned around, he could hear him but he couldn't see him, he always knew when he was here, it was like instinct. He wished he could have stayed here, fighting with all his might to run away from Neil at last to make the pain stop. Maybe then he could have healed, then maybe he could have been happier. But at least he still had his imaginary friend to vent it all out to_ _"Hey Danny" he responded softly._

_"This place is beautiful" Danny replied, he felt as though he could reach up and grip the clouds between his fingers. The sea cliffs were huge, going on forever, the sound of roosting gulls in the background, the lapping of the waves crashing into each other. Was this Billy's childhood?_

_Billy smiled, he imprinted it all onto his psyche, the scent of the sea air, the taste of it on his tongue. The feel of the sand between his toes, the simplest of things that had brought him so much joy. "It is, what I wouldn't give to be back there" he agreed, soon he would escape and go back to where he belonged._

_"I wish I could show you my beach" Danny responded sadly, he lived in a small apartment with his mother which sat right beside the beach, there were always people about. Sometimes he would sit by his window or by the balcony and just watch the ocean for hours._

_Billy smiled, remembering Danny now lived in Florida, the sunshine state full of wild amazing animals and bright sunshine. He never thought he would feel such envy towards his imaginary friend_ _"Maybe someday I'll see it". As strange as it sounded, someday he wanted to meet Danny in person, to see the face of the person who saved him from his loneliness._

_He felt a small hand reach out to take his own, small and fragile but he felt so much love from it "I'll find you Billy, I'll find you so you can see the ocean again" Danny promised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if characters seem a little OOC


	3. School sucks, but it isn't all bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is upset at being isolated from the club by Mike and Lucas, instead of threatening to keep Lucas away, Billy uses his power to keep a distance. Using his newfound friendship with Nancy to understand the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some plans for the future story, Danny will make an appearance around late season 2, early season 3 vibes to help out  
> Hopper and co will learn about Billy's powers but for now its a secret that only Max knows. I want Nancy, Steve and Robin to form a group team, which I will plan out somehow.  
> I'm going with the flow here while trying to follow actual plotlines, much appreciated :3

Billy stood by his car absentmindedly, a cigarette hung loosely in his lips as he watched the smoke unfurl slowly into the air like the poison it was. He couldn't remember when exactly he started smoking, as bad of a habit as he knew it was. But it helped him cope with the abuse Neil had been inflicting on him his whole life. Drinking helped him escape the shit in his own head for a while, blend in with the crowd and no responsibilities shackling him to the rules that had been forced on him. But whenever he was on the edge of going too far, he would hear the voice of Danny, begging and calling for him to stop. So he would never drive or stumble home in a drunken mess but enough of a buzz to feel like he was happy. So many bad habits accumulated from his shitty childhood, all broken coping methods that stitched together his broken life and helped things make sense. The broken boy who wondered if he could ever be loved, keeping people at arms length because it was easier than letting people in for further heartbreak and chaos. Counting down the days until he could leave this bumfuck town and escape to the sandy beaches he adored, free of his fathers rule and able to live life on his own terms. Go to college, live his life and be the person he wanted to be. But until then he remained trapped in this seemingly eternal cage of despair.

He was supposed to be picking up Max from school again, as expected of him as the big brother. Constantly running after a child who disliked him in return and loved to cause him trouble, making it known she hated this stitched up situation as much as he did. The only time they seemed to get along was when his father wasn't around to cause tension. But it wasn't all bad, it didn't have to be when he could bend the rules to his benefit. To be fair, using his power to make Max more obedient was a godsend, making sure she never gave him any lip. Placing thoughts and memories into her mind as to avoid trouble from Neil and stop her from getting into harms way. She never had any clue he had or what had happened, the beauty of having these powers. Nobody was none the wiser about it, his father, Susan, anyone. Just making sure Max didn't give him lip or get into danger somehow, which was all he was expected to do. But he did feel a sense of empathy for her, she was a kid, an adolescent, she deserved to be out having fun, not being cooped up in her room all hours like a jail due to his overbearing father. She needed to be free to feel the fresh air, get into mischief and make mistakes that she would learn from as she got older. The more they tried to control her the more she rebelled, which was something nobody ever seemed to understand about Max. Neil had been controlling every aspect of his life since the day his mother left. Berating him, abusing him, reminding him of what a disappointment he was and what a mistake he was. How he would never fail to be a fuck up in everyone's eyes, feeding into Billy's self hatred and slowly breaking his spirit. Now that he was remarried and expected to set an example for Max, he continued to crush Billy, like he was nothing more than dogshit under his boot. Pretending that he hadn't spent the past abusing his mother until she had the sense to escape and left him behind. Using this to further hurt Billy and blame him which only worsened his trauma. Expecting Billy to get over it, like ripping off a band aid, expecting him to be as apathetic as his father. How the hell his father managed to seduce Susan Mayfield he would never understand.

He allowed his gaze to roam through the car park, avoiding the gaze of the curious females who never seemed to stop hounding him. All of them hoping to become a notch on his belt, a one night stand and a story to tell with other girls in the toilets during a break. He was the newbie, the new face, the new boy-toy that fit into their fantasies. Toned body, muscle car, listened to rock, bad boy image who liked trouble and broke the rules, or so they thought. Billy worked out because he cared about his body, he couldn't surf anymore and it was the only healthy way to work through his anger. He loved his car because it was his baby, he could drive anywhere he wanted, escape for a while and feel free, the wind through his hair. He could drive to the quarry, some hidden place where he could drink or watch the stars until sunrise came. The anger and power of rock music somehow helping him work out his anger, yet listening to the soothing tones of Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks or the funk of T-Rex. Yes loud was good, but rock didn't always mean just noise.

Billy was a lot more complicated than half those vapid bitches realised he was, all they saw was what they wanted to see. Now in another life, Billy would have happily fed into that charade, burying his sexuality into their pussy and pretending he wasn't thinking about guys. Denying that he wasn't depressed, angry and bitter, hating the life he was dragged into by force. Wasting his life being an asshole who loved to party, screw around and cause chaos in his wake. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to a girl and hurt her the way his father hurt his mother. He couldn't bring himself to become a monster like his old man, knowing how disappointed his mother would be. If not for someone reaching out to him back then, he cringed at the person he would have become after all these years. But he had Danny, the mystery fourteen-year-old boy whom he had known all his life. The boy who shared his gifts and helped him figure out what the fuck his life even was anymore. The boy who stopped him from getting into trouble, who helped him choose the right friends and kept him company. The only person with the radio in his head who ever seemed to respond. Danny who knew all about what it was like to have daddy issues and suffer from the abuse he never asked for or understood. Danny knew what it was like for someone you thought loved you, turn on you and become a monster. The only time he was ever able to see Danny was in his dreams, able to see the face behind the voice that was always in his head. Someday he hoped when he got the hell out of here, he would be able to track down Danny. Meet the boy who saved him as a child by becoming his friend, the boy who shared his gifts. Wondering if they were the only two people in this world who carried such strange and dangerous powers.

" _Those are bad for you Billy"_

Right on que, he had just been thinking about him and here he was. Billy smiled, tossing the cigarette aside and stubbing it out on the ground "Yes it is Danny boy" he chuckled. He could imagine the expression of disappointment and confusion on Danny's face when he saw that he was smoking. Silently being scolded for your bad habit by someone younger than you. Sometimes when he realised that Danny wouldn't be much older than his stepsister, it made him think of Danny when he looked at Max. A scared, confused kid who felt all alone in the world with nobody who understood you, nobody you could tell. Did this make him kinder to Max? Yes. He often wondered if Danny would get along with Max any better than he could. I mean after all these years, Danny was closer to him than anyone.

" _He hurt your sister"_

Billy flinched, of course, Danny had heard in on the incident in which Max explained Neil wrecked her skateboard. The shining ability often allowed you to hear in on people's conversations without ever meaning to. He never wanted Danny to hear in on how ugly his life got despite him understanding what this was like. They'd faced enough inner demons than they would both like to admit. One of the few things in her life to make her happy, leaving her particularly sulky since she didn't have any money to buy a new one, she treasured that thing like a lifeline. Imagining her face warped with anger and her eyes spilling over with tears as her skateboard was trashed by Neil, it made his blood boil. Max had barely anything good in her life, taking away something from a kid in such a traumatic way was the cruelest thing you could do. Yes, Neil had hurt his sister, finding a new victim to hurt without ever laying a hand on her, just like he had Billy. Using manipulation, intimidation, emotional abuse and bullying on her to make her obedient. Neil was a tight-fisted git and her mother didn't like how tomboyish her daughter behaved, because she didn't fit his idealized image of what he wanted her to be.

Billy didn't have a part-time job to make any money, so he couldn't repair or help Max buy a new one, though he was looking into one desperately to harness his own finances and get out of the house and away from Neil as much as possible. But looking for permanent work while being a high schooler didn't make things easy, but at least having a job would get Neil off his case. So she was stuck being bored with comics in her room and no skateboard to help her pass the time, everything fun was just torn from her leaving her bitter and confused, searching for answers that she would never find. They were both fed up and it was beginning to show, the bitter resentment they felt towards him and hating him silently. Reminding him how much they hated being part of his patchwork family. He was sick of being under his father's thrall, forced into submission by his threats and abuse, he couldn't live his own life unless it was under Neil's authority. He made one bad decision, did something that Neil didn't approve of and suddenly it was pain, beating and silent tears falling from his eyes. Praying that it was over soon, that his broken body would put itself back together.

Maxine couldn't be herself because her stepfather had gender rules that she had to obey. She couldn't dress boyish, she couldn't wear dungaree's, she couldn't have a skateboard. She couldn't have anything that Neil didn't approve of, because this was his house and he had the last word. Billy couldn't speak out of turn against him to call him out on his bullshit and Max couldn't turn to anyone because she felt so alone. It was his responsibility to raise Max while Neil drank beer, sat on his ass and disappeared for work as the income machine. Because he was the one earning the money, he was allowed to be the asshole and treat everyone like shit. Despite the fact that he was an even bigger monster than he realised. Neil so far hadn't turned on Max and raised a hand, but he had hurt her emotionally, belittling her and pushing down her confidence and spirit. He was pushing Max to the point of tears, locking herself away in her room for days on end because she refused to let anyone see her cry. He made Max feel shitty about herself, filling her head with self doubt so she would listen to any bullshit Neil threw at her. But it was only a matter of time before he lost his patience and decided that Max was causing too much trouble and turned his hand on her too.

Susan was in no way abusive to either of them, but she was an enabler and she knew it. He could see the expressions of shame, hurt and guilt that always danced behind her eyes and flashed on her features. She hated how Neil treated his son but she knew that if she stepped out of line herself she would be beaten all too easily. She cowered from Neil and she never spoke out against him. But she always tried to divert the blame from Billy in any way she knew how. She was demeaned and put down by Neil, her voice quieted into submission. He didn't want a wife with an opinion, personality or independence, he wanted a wife who was loyal, obedient and subservient. He didn't want Susan getting any ideas and thinking that she was able to turn against the alpha in the house. She was forced into the role of a dutiful but obedient mother, forcing herself to smile, be happy and act like everything was normal. Never having anything to distract herself from the misery of her everyday life. She cooked their meals and never complained when Billy never had an appetite or seemed snappy, she just gave him space and worried over him. Sometimes like Max she would make him coffee or leave painkillers, showing she cared in her own way.

Trying to reassure Max and keep her happy, while never knowing how to connect to Billy. He was nearly an adult, soon of age to move away from home and live his own life. Unable to connect to him on an emotional level due to the tension and feeling as though they were strangers. Billy having mummy issues and that bitterness of never being able to forget his mother. But she never resented him for keeping his distance from others. She made him dinner, she made sure he ate, even if he never cleared his plate. She made sure Max gave him first aid and made sure he rested after Neil beat him. She never complained if he needed to take a night shower, she never complained when he went out on long night drives or went to parties. She however worried about Max being lonely and the two of them forming an emotional bond, desperate to truly connect with both children. She never knew how to speak to him, mostly due to the fact he was a stranger and seventeen. But she put effort into being a decent parent, she was awkward and bashful most of the time but polite and soft spoken. He knew somewhere in there she was a kind woman and yet made fragile due to the fear of her husband's temper. He appreciated that Susan tried to divert Neil's attention from Billy and tried to show him affection. She never hugged him, she never touched him and she never crossed into his personal space. But she smiled at him, she communicated and acknowledged him even if the communication wasn't verbal. But ultimately, she could never be his mother, and she knew it. She knew she could never replace the bond that his mother had formed with him, the emotional intimacy they had shared and how much they had clearly loved each other. His mother had left him behind a long time ago because of his powers, but he would never stop missing her, longing for her or hoping for the day she would come back into his life.

"Yeah Danny, he hurt Max, he broke what she cared about most" he muttered bitterly. There was no point in sugar coating it, Max wouldn't be getting over this anytime soon, she would hold this grudge against his father for a long time. Few things in this life made Max happy, especially after being dragged from Cali, her familiar and much loved home. Dragged into a stitched up family and forced to bottle up any negative feelings she may have on the matter. Her skateboard, her comics and her video games, now she only had two of them. She had every right to be pissed off and he wouldn't hold that against her, he would act the same way if something happened to his car. Suddenly he heard footsteps and averted his gaze, still leaning against the hood of his Camaro. He was more than used to being nosy, secretly prying inside people's heads without their knowledge, listening in without their knowledge.

Max was storming across the playground, a wild burning rage hidden behind her blue eyes. Angry tears of resentment withheld by willpower alone, Max never cried in front of anyone. She never let anyone see her weakness, she never let anyone push her around or make her feel shitty. She spoke her mood honestly and gave anyone crap if they treated her badly. He could see the other kids avoiding her out of fear of being on the wrong end of her wrath. Sinclair was trailing after Max, walking as fast as his legs could carry him to catch up with her. Nearly stumbling over his own feet as she tried to close the gap between them, avoiding the gaze of onlookers. His eyes were frantic and pleading, from the looks of it, he'd said something to piss off Max. He was all too aware he had messed up somehow, which gave him all the more reason to be on edge and rightfully so.

Now Billy was nothing like his father, he hated turning his rage on other people. He had harboured the fear that someday he would end up as miserable and cruel as his father was to anyone he got close to. Raising his fists to be a violent asshole who took out his problems on others, a bully who confronted those who were weaker and made them suffer for amusement. Becoming a shadow of his father who was in denial that he was a monster just like him, something that never stopped gnawing away at him. He could have become an apathetic asshole who was violent, an alcoholic and a bad boy who enjoyed finding trouble. He could bully others, treat girls like crap just like his father had and run away from his problems and trauma instead of facing them. He knew all too well just how uglier his life could have become by the choices he had made. But he'd been saved, when he was alone, afraid and confused, Danny reached out to him, spoke to him so he never felt alone. He was his guiding light in the darkness that had been his life, always there to comfort him when he needed someone to turn to. Even when his mother left, when he was trapped with Neil who made him cry, who hurt him and broke him little by little. Making him wish that he could escape from the chaos that was his life. He had Danny, someone to listen to, someone to speak to, the boy who he could escape to in his dreamscape and connect with. The boy who spoke with intelligence far beyond his academic years, from their conversations he knew Danny also enjoyed literature. He had a feeling Danny would go far in life and luckily he had his mother to support him. He was someone who made him realize he was fucked up, but someone else out there understood him. That he wasn't some freak with a radio in his head that could pick up the thoughts of others without ever having control over it.

But Max was his little sister whether they liked it or not, yes he wasn't great at the emotion thing and he was terrible at conveying his feelings. No thanks to his father demeaning and belittling his voice whenever he tried to speak out or show emotion beyond masculinity. But he cared about Max in his own way, in ways she reminded him of himself as a child, lost, confused and frustrated at her situation in life. But he hated seeing Max upset, he hated seeing her cry, because he knew how easy it was to cry, for the walls to break and someone to hurt you because they didn't understand you. He could never tell anyone about Danny, he could never tell anyone about his "Shining" power as Danny had called it. Neil had always known about this power but chose to ignore it. Blind to the fact that Billy had powers he couldn't comprehend with his old fashioned opinion and mindset. He wondered how Steve or Nancy would react to his psychic abilities and what they would think on the matter. His mother had tried to protect him with every fiber of her being, tried to find information on shiners as to better help her son, but she left before she could aid him further. But he had plenty of secrets he had accumulated over his short life on this planet, his crappy home life, his sexuality, so he didn't care about trying to blend in. If anyone knew about this power, he would be further isolated and turned into a lab experiment at the snap of a finger. Max could never truly be herself, but an idealized image of what Neil expected from a daughter to make up for his disappointment of a son. Pressuring his expectations onto her which denied Max her own personal development as a human being. But she was starting to learn of the crappy hand she had been dealt in life the tough way.

"What is wrong with you?" he overheard Sinclair cry out, his tone accusatory and frustrated. He was clearly upset about something and he was pushing Max into a corner. Forcing her to explain herself, not taking no for an answer. The confusion in his big brown eyes and the endless words he attempted to say, fighting a storm inside of himself. Though he was probably the only boy who was capable of standing up to max and holding his own, no other kid her age would bother.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Max snapped back sharply, tucking her hair behind her ear as he focused her steely gaze ahead. She knew that she was the new kid, she knew she was an outsider, but why did she have to be alone? She hadn't done anything wrong, she hadn't tried to be mean, she had only tried to understand. Every time she tried to get close to them, they pushed her away. They kept talking about an old member of the team, someone whom had been personally close to them, but somehow got separated from the group.

"I don't understand" Lucas babbled frantically. He didn't know what he had done to mess up so bad, he didn't know what he had said to hurt her feelings. He knew he was secretive but he swore an oath to his best friends, no matter how much he wanted to tell her the truth he couldn't. After all the things he and his friends had witnessed, they were in danger, the people from the Hawkins labs could come after them the same way they had El. He didn't want something like that happening to Max too.

Max spun on her heels, flipping her wild red hair around to face Lucas with hurt and bitter expression of unbridled rage. Gripping her hands into balled fists, where her skateboard should have been tucked under her arm. She was used to her shitty life, she was already miserable at being dragged away from the beauty of blue skies, white wispy clouds, the crashing of the ocean and the scent of sea salt. The warmth and brightness of California. Now she'd been dragged to cold, autumnal, quiet, backwoods Hawkins away from all that was familiar. To make it worse boys whom had been following her around now were keeping her at arms bay after making her think they wanted to be friends with her. Billy leaned forwards subtly on the car bonnet, focusing in on the conversation this brat was having with Max. His blue eyes gleaming with a silent rage, prepared to use his Push or telekinesis if need be to get this kid to back off. He was often careful when using his powers in public as to not attract attention, knowing how to make things look like an accident so nobody noticed what he had done or got suspicious. Nobody made his little sister cry, nobody. Not his deadbeat father, not any of the neighbourhood kids and certainly not this Sinclair kid. Max was already having a hard time, she was fed up and frustrated, whatever this boy had done had really caused Max to snap her last grain of patience.

"You guys _act_ like you want me to be your friend, then you just turn around and treat me like garbage" Max spat venomously. They dangled the carrot of hope in front of her cruelly, acting like they were kind and accepting. Only to push her away and treat her like a pain in the ass whenever she tried to bond with them in the slightest. They complimented her gaming abilities, they stared at her with moon eyes like she was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Then when she tried to talk to them, they got secretive, they kept closing doors on her randomly when she asked questions and acted like it never happened. It had been hard enough being dragged away from Cali by her new family. Forced to play good little sister all the while wanting to scream her lungs out about how much she hated her life. How she could never have fun, never have a life and always had to stay home and be the good little girl. Dragged away from the golden sands, the scent of the ocean and the vibrancy of it all. To be friendly with people and not have to feel so awkward and uncomfortable. Being able to escape to play on the beach or the arcades for hours on end, being able to get away from home to cool her head when she got pissed off. It was bad enough her father was an asshole and understanding Billy at the best of times was rocky. She only had her mother to turn to but even she didn't have all the answers and support she needed. She knew her mother was scared of Neil, she knew she was frightened but coped with it for the sake of her daughter and Billy. But she didn't need this from strangers too, she didn't need further judgement and loneliness.

"That's not true" Sinclair protested, he did care about Max, he did like her, she was the most amazing girl he had ever seen. Her big blue eyes that shone bright like a star, her wild red hair that reminded him of pure fire or autumn leaves. She was so bright, crackly and full of life, she was unlike any girl he had seen before. But she was also naïve, innocent and unaware of the horrors they had faced, what Will had been through. The mental thought of Max being harmed because of their carelessness wasn't something he ever wanted to consider.

Billy raised his eyebrow, a silent rage flowing through his body like an oncoming storm. Breathing through his anger, careful not to make a scene that would lead to people becoming suspicious or asking questions. But he could see that his stepsister was either being bullied or someone had played an awful prank on her. He wasn't an expert on Max but he had become rather good at understanding her body language and personality. Now Max tended to bottle up her feelings and prefer to be left alone, which Billy respected. She liked to stay in her own space for hours on end to cool off, maybe slipping in and out for food but wanting no conversation or attention until she was ready on her own terms. Working her way through her feelings until she felt better. But if she was being bullied in any way, like hell he was going to sit back and ignore it. Yes he hated having to be forced to act as her chaperone and babysitter, but he wasn't going to to ignore when Max was in blatant trouble or being harassed by someone in public.

"Yes it is, you just go and hide in the AV club and keep secrets from me like we're in the second grade!" she snapped bitterly. They had their own little clubhouse in which they could come and go whenever they wanted to. They talked about all this mysterious and cool stuff but refused to allow her insight to what was going on. She knew something happened to their friend Will before she had moved here which made sense of why they were so protective. But she didn't mean any of them harm or want to hurt them, she just wanted to join their group. Max's eyes began to water with unshed tears, her lip trembling but she bit back the tears holding her ground. "I… I thought you guys wanted me in your party" she mumbled.

Sinclair hesitated, knowing he must have been coming across as the worlds biggest jerk. He hated making her cry like this but he wanted to keep her safe. "We… we do but… there are things… things we can't tell you, for your own safety" he protested shakily. He knew what went bump in the night, he knew what monsters lurked out there. He knew that sometimes what you saw wasn't just your mind playing tricks on you. There were real monsters out there, ones that would kill you and nobody would ever know what happened to you. Max huffed, he'd been keeping secrets from her from the moment they met. Pushing her away and making her feel like she didn't matter. Yet he followed her around like a lovesick puppy stumbling over his words, making her feel confused and annoyed about their friendship with each other. He acted like he cared but he actions said otherwise. That she couldn't be trusted, that she wasn't one of them, that she would always be the outsider. She turned on her heels storming towards the car, her head pinned to the concrete and refusing to acknowledge Lucas a second further. Lucas attempted to follow, desperate to explain, she needed to understand but this didn't come from a place of malice.

Billy's gaze sharpened, focusing all of his energy into creating a shield around Max. It was clear she had said all she wanted to and wanted nothing more to do with this Sinclair kid a second further. She felt bitter at being mistreated by this boy and his friends, she felt trapped and he was pushing his luck while already skating on thin ice. He may have not been family with Max for that long, it was a year at most since their parents hooked up. But she was his family, whether he liked it or not and in his own warped and weird way he did care about her. She sometimes attempted to make coffee in the morning by refilling and making a fresh pot when Neil drank the last of it. She would try and make breakfast though she made a mess of it. In subtle and often awkward ways Max showed she cared. Love and affection was not something that came easily to him, the soft part of him had been removed a long time ago, the possibility of being a happy person had been robbed of him. He wasn't an apathetic asshole, but he wasn't exactly sugary sweet either. Neil wasn't exactly parent of the year and he hadn't ever had a healthy parent dynamic, his influence greatly shaping Billy into the man he became now. But he showed the people closest to him he cared, and his powers helped convey that at times. Right now Max was at her limit, if she was home she would be locked up in her room sulking, but instead she was being chased around a parking lot. He knew his sister and he knew she was a little shit, but when Max wanted to be left alone, you backed the fuck off.

Lucas stumbled backwards the force of Billy's Telekinetic power causing him to trip over thin air, stumbling backwards onto his feet as he watched Max storm off. So within reach but a force preventing him from getting closer to her no matter how much he rebelled, a look of confusion on the boy's face. If he really wanted to speak to his sister again after whatever shit he had pulled, he had better be ready to kiss some ass. When Max made up her mind about something, she could hold a grudge for weeks.

Billy said nothing as he climbed into the car silently, opening the car door as Lucas watched with conflict and fear. Too afraid to get close due to Billy's intimidating aura but yet conflicted at what had just occurred, attempting to piece things together. Max had some explaining to do and right now she looked like she wanted to blow some steam. "That kid you were talking to? Who is he?" he asked curiously, a hint of hostility in his tone. He wasn't feeling awfully chatty, he'd been enjoying his brief headspace while sharing a conversation with Danny before they headed home for the day. But after his stepsister had been in an argument and now knowing she'd be sulking all evening, it wasn't something he was too hyped about.

Max had never mentioned having any friends since they moved here, truth be told she didn't seem the least bit interested in any of the local neighbourhood kids. No gossip to share, nothing gifted to her by fellow classmates and not giggling or talking with anyone her age whatsoever. Keeping to herself, tight-lipped and bitter, avoiding all subjects of school, interactions and friendships. She just kept to her studies, read her comic books and practiced her skateboarding, that is until it was broken by Neil. But whatever that kid had done or said, it had hurt Max deeply and it showed in the unshed tears behind her eyes. Seeing Max cry was something he wasn't used to seeing and he didn't like seeing her upset.

Max hesitated, gripping onto the door handle tightly, her lip tight in a fine line, she was deflecting his comments and blocking him out. It was a defence mechanism he knew all too well. Protecting yourself so nobody saw how vulnerable you were, just wanting to be alone with your thoughts. "Nobody…" she trailed off quietly, her voice a low mumble. She didn't want to talk about it, she was already mad at Lucas and his friends for making her feel like an outsider again. Talking about this girl called El who had been their friend and particularly close to Mike by how defensive he got. She didn't want to replace this El person, she just wanted to get to know them.

Billy raised his eyebrow, he knew when Max was bullshitting him, he could see they were familiar and something was going on. She was sulking and on the verge of tears, making him glad he intervened before it got worse. He knew her mother would notice eventually and worry, if Neil got a sniff that Max was upset he would be the first person blamed for her mood. Max avoided him at the best of times, but he knew something was wrong and she was hiding something. He knew she hated that he was being nosy but he did care "Nobody?" he repeated suspiciously.

"Just some kid from my class" she muttered, she was over talking about this already. She wanted to forget all this stupid arguing, she hated that Billy had seen because now she couldn't deny it or keep it a secret. She could never have anything to herself because it was Billy's job to keep tabs on her as ordered by his father. Billy climbed into the car while Max leaned back in her seat, sighing heavily and trying to imagine herself anywhere else. Trying to find her happy place before she snapped and ended up saying something she would later regret. She hated her new school already and just wanted to lock herself in her bedroom to sulk until she felt like being sociable again.

Billy slammed his car door shut, keeping his steely gaze focused on the car park in front of them, gripping the wheel of his car, tapping it absentmindedly. He couldn't just ignore this as Max would just boil over and it would lead to an unnecessary argument he would rather avoid. Knowing that Danny would be listening in on this and may become frightened. He had never been good under stress, due to the violent arguments and fights his parents used to have growing up. He felt too much and that was often a bad thing, passion was both a negative and a positive expression to feel. A cigarette would have been great right now, but he knew Danny would just scold him again. Telling him off for behaving so badly.

He heard Danny's voice in his head, comforting him, leading him in the right direction as to appease this argument and understand her feelings. " _Calm down, breathe, just talk to her"_

"Why was he talking to you?" he asked, mentally taking deep breaths and finding his mood already soothing. He was still angry that Max was made to feel so upset and rejected, nobody should feel that lonely. But he didn't like to be on the receiving end of her mood, especially when he wasn't the cause of it. Max never talked about her personal life, her hobbies, her friends, any of it. She kept it under lock and key, getting defensive if something uncomfortable was brought up that she would rather not share. The only insight anyone had into Max's mind was by observing her in her habitat and the small insights you could see. However, having his abilities, he could understand Max more personally than either of their parents. Now if Max was in trouble, being bullied or having problems, all he could do was push, try and figure out what the fuck was going on in her head. Coaxing out her words that she refused to speak aloud due to conflict, never knowing what to say.

" _Speak to me mad max"_

Sometimes pushing was all he could do, slowly easing her into speaking by convincing her with emotions and thoughts that she never would have done herself. It allowed them to communicate better and make his life a hell of a lot easier.

"Something stupid about class, lessons… I dunno…." She mumbled, trying to avoid the subject altogether. She didn't know why Billy cared so much, or why it was so easy for her to open up to him. But speaking about it did make her feel a little better, getting these thoughts off her mind and into the open.

"Then why are you so upset?" he questioned, she couldn't deny this no matter how hard she tried. He saw that Max was on the verge of tears, the anger behind her eyes, the kind he knew all too well when Neil let rip on him. When you reached your limit of emotional overload and all you wanted to do was scream and shout until you felt better. That anger he felt whenever he felt alone and scared, where he felt trapped with no way out. How his powers were triggered in the past and at times still was, when he was at his most emotionally vulnerable or triggered by a strong positive or negative emotion. He needed to know if Max was being bullied if she was being hurt if someone was giving her shit, she may have hated him sticking his nose into her business. But their lives were connected now, he wasn't going to let Max be bullied and pushed around like his father had been doing all his life "Is he giving you trouble?" he questioned firmly. Whether Max liked it or not they were family now, maybe not by blood but they had a forced bond they needed to accept. She was his responsibility and he was her big brother, he was supposed to look out for her because Susan and Neil sure as shit never would. They just expected him to pick up the mess and run after her, expecting him to be her bodyguard and babysitter constantly. Preventing him from having even the slightest social life and Max from having any freedom to grow.

"Why do you care?" she huffed suspiciously, why was he suddenly so keen in her personal life? He never seemed to be interested in bonding with her at any other time? He never seemed to show affection or attention towards her at any other option. I mean sometimes he was stern but soft, but he wasn't the doting type by any means. Maybe he was just doing this because his dad expected him to so it gave him less to harass him about. She could never understand Billy, remembering her first day when he drove her to school with some soft rock in the background, a belly full of food despite her anxiety. Sometimes she sensed softness in Billy, but he would go out on long drives and party instead of bonding at home with her. He acted like he cared yet he kept her and everyone else at a distance and she never knew why. She was so confused, did he love her or hate her, was she a burden or a comfort? She herself had been an only child like Billy had, but they were supposed to be family now weren't they?

"Because Max, you're a pain in my ass and a little shit but we are family now. Whether you like it or not I'm stuck looking out for you" he responded. He wouldn't deny he hated that Neil had uprooted his life on his terms. Blaming him for every mistake in his life that Neil had caused, treating him like a scapegoat. He had a right to have frustration and trust issues, habits that could never be broken. Max was a preteen girl, angry and confused and hated her life, which was pretty much teenage years in a nutshell. Life was confusing and frustration, her own body and the world felt strange and unusual. She wanted to be understood by others yet wanted to be on her own, reaching out blindly for acceptance yet afraid to let someone in. She wanted to be accepted but she didn't want to be controlled, to be herself and not in the image that people pushed onto her. Her mother wanted her to behave and be girly, which Max hated, trying to dress her up like a pretty doll to parade around for show. His father wanted her to be obedient and well behaved under his authority. Making sure she never stepped out of line less she needed to be taught a lesson by him. Ultimately she was trapped in a game she would never be able to win and she knew it.

Danny had been his salvation when everyone hated him, someone who taught him what his powers meant, that he wasn't alone. Speaking to Danny and relieving himself of the clusterfuck of baggage she had been holding onto felt good. When his mother left, when he was forced to move schools, when he was growing up, during the remarriage and moving to Hawkins. All of the heartbreak, confusion, anger and bitterness that accumulated, Danny was there to help him through the conflict of it all. He helped him realise that none of it was his fault, that he could be kind yet strong, that he would make it through. Thanks to Danny he had befriended Steve and Nancy, two people who were kind, understanding and healthy friends he never knew he needed.

Nancy was a Brainiac who no doubt would one day become a journalist, a news reporter or something along that line, hell if she wanted to she could go into medicine such as chemistry or even becoming a doctor. He knew she had a sniff of his powers, that suspicion of something you couldn't explain. But so far she had shrugged it off and believed it to be her imagination. Steve was a dork in every sense of the word, he had his own insecurities which Billy appreciated, meaning he didn't have to worry about putting on airs with Steve. He was often sarcastic but never in a baiting or malicious way, yet socially awkward yet had a heart of gold. He was the most perfect boy Billy had ever seen and god damn if he wasn't smitten with him. He knew Steve could hear his telepathic speaking, his face becoming confused, wondering if he had imagined it. He never minded when Billy called him pet names, he never minded when Billy was quiet. He was just friendly and patient, something Billy needed in his life.

Meeting Steve at that party and finally feeling like himself, being able to talk to a boy casually without fear or hesitation of being judged. Hiding his sexuality yet subtly telling Steve how he felt about him, that he was everything he had ever wanted and more. Meeting Nancy and knowing he didn't have to feel shame in his love of books, that he could be open about his intelligence and love of literature, with someone who could appreciate this hobby. Compared to every other jerk in this school who thought intelligence made you a freak of nature. He was learning to be kinder again because he had someone who cared, the smallest act of kindness could make all the difference without you ever knowing it. Danny had been that to him, now Steve and Nancy had been that too. They would need to be patient and allow him to trust them, but he appreciated that at his lowest point of being ripped away from everything familiar and comforting, they had held out their hand and welcomed him. Which made all the difference in the long run.

Max hesitated, at the best of times Billy was an aloof, antisocial and stubborn asshole who spent all his time in his room, going for long drives in his car and being mad at the world. But with Neil constantly on his ass about everything, his clothes, his hair, his taste in music, how he was lazy, a slacker and a mistake. Hearing such awful things everyday from your own father, of course he would become bitter. So she tried to be understanding, giving him space when he needed it. But he always spoke to someone on his own, private conversations with a boy called Danny who she never knew. Someone who Billy spoke to in a gentle tone, so full of kindness and often times amusement, from how soft Billy behaved this person meant a great deal to him. It was never on the phone because Neil nor her mother knew about him, somehow communicating without ever being caught. But this boy named Danny made Billy smile in a way she never thought possible, a boyish, playful and warm smile that reminded her of sunshine. The smile Billy used to have back when they lived in California. He made Billy kind and that she appreciated, he retained Billy's soul and protected him, something Billy needed in his life. Like his personal conscience keeping him on the right track.

"Lucas he…. He's part of a club at school… all boys. They… they won't let me join… they won't let me in. But… they let a girl in… an old member called El…. But I don't… they won't tell who she is… or was.." she muttered. She knew there was something always on his mind, gnawing away at him, this little secret that he kept under lock and key. They held this El girl at high regard but spoke to her like she was a pain in the ass, a hindrance. No matter how much snooping around she did to understand them, she always found herself right back where she started. Stumbling around blindly in the dark looking for an impossible answer.

Billy raised an eyebrow, maybe hung up on some ex-girlfriend or something, wasn't this how these things usually went? Still a shitty excuse though. Using your ex against someone else who had nothing to do with it was always a cruel method, blaming them for something in which they had no fault. So Sinclair was talking on behalf of his friends, or was the only one with the balls to apologize to her? He had to admire the kid for his courage and empathy, admitting his mistakes and attempting to apologize. Billy sighed, he knew exactly how to cheer up Max and he knew if she came home crying he would be the first to be blamed for it. Somehow he was always the fuck up and the reason for everyone else's problems, at least in his fathers eyes he would be. He revved up his engine impatiently, knowing this would be a long drive home, but sometimes long drives helped you reflect and work out all your shit before it would swallow you whole. He didn't know if Susan or Neil would be home by now, but either way, he didn't care. They didn't have the right to judge him on his choices when neither of them were perfect to begin with.

" _Don't you cry mad max, not over some stupid boy"_ he pushed. He wouldn't let Max feel like shit about herself because of some preteen asshole who was insecure. He would be sure this Wheeler kid never made Max feel like shit about herself ever again. Not if he had anything to say about it. Max sunk into her seat, gripping her bag tightly to her chest but didn't say a word. Gazing out of the window quietly, waiting till they got home, the silence of the car echoing, Billy reaching forward to adjust the volume to put some soothing sounds in the music in the background.

* * *

Billy pulled up outside a fast-food burger place, his sunglasses pulled down in front of his eyes. He had no desire to be sociable or sit around and chat with whatever greasy faced loser would be behind the window. He just wanted to get his food and go, sitting and reflecting while enjoying the heart clogging grease. He'd get shit for eating out when Susan had prepared another home-cooked meal, courtesy of his father. But then no matter how much effort Susan put into making the meals seem delicious, without the love or natural familial bond as expected with a family dinner, the food would always taste like mush and stale. Bitter to the taste, sitting like stodge in his stomach, making him sick. Trying to pretend they were a happy family for image when they were anything but, no matter how much Neil tried to keep up the pretenses. But this wasn't about them, this was about Max. This was about cheering her up and making her feel less shitty about being cast aside by her peers.

Max stared in confusion as they drove into the parking lot, wondering why they weren't home. Around this time they would take the long drive home with Billy shutting himself into his bedroom and playing his records loud until he inevitably had to turn down the volume with the return of their parents. This was nice, an unexpected visit to get free food and her favourite order. Helping her to forget for the briefest of moments what their life had become.

"Chocolate shake, extra fries, no pickles" he responded bluntly, he knew the way she liked it. He knew how she liked her food, what her favourites were and what small pet peeves annoyed the shit out of her. Something neither her stepfather or mother ever took the time to notice. Max blinked, still perplexed as to what he was on about, a sense of reservation still formed on her expression. He knew this was odd for him but she could call it a truce and a little cheer up token on his end, just so she would stop sulking. "I can take the heat from Neil, honestly I'm not in the mood for a family dinner and you sure as shit aren't either. So just this once I'm letting you off, comfort food" he sighed. Sitting around a dinner table, poking at their food in awkward silence and hoping they could leave the table to return to the comfort of their rooms and avoid conversation. Neither of them were in the mood for it, so with this they could fill their stomachs and make the excuse of not being hungry. Salty fries dipped in chocolate shake was something Max adored, showing her childish adolescence to the fullest. He would be lying if it wasn't an occasional guilty pleasure for himself. Her eyes lit up brightly, a look of relief and gratitude poured through her expression though she didn't vocalize it, for now that was enough for Billy.

* * *

Max wolfed down her fries like a mad beast while being careful not to make a mess of Billy's car, her mood vastly improved since the school car park. She had been hungrier than she let on, crying also used up more energy than you realised. Even with the lack of nutritional value, Billy couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Max was eating something. She knew how much this car meant to him and was sure not to drop anything on the seats or leave any grease marks, grabbing a mountain of napkins from the server in case.

Billy chewed his burger in contentment, the saltiness of the fries and crunch of the pickles satisfying. For all he hated living in Hawkins, they had a couple of decent businesses that made good food. As good as Susan's cooking could be, nothing could beat the greasy goodness of fast food, knowing it was so bad yet tasted so good. Almost sighing from the taste that was hitting his tongue. "So, you feeling better now shitbird?" Billy asked casually, sensing her mood had improved, as if she had never been upset to begin with. Chocolate had that effect of making you feel so much better when you needed it. It was amusing that despite sharing no biological relations to Max whatsoever, he seemingly knew her better than anyone.

Max blinked, her mouth lined with grease from her fries, she ducked her head to wipe her mouth awkwardly on a napkin before nodding. Having been so hungry and so comfortable, she had forgotten she wasn't sitting alone in the car. Forgetting all about stupid Mike and his bigotry of isolating her from the group, simply thinking of how good her burger tasted. She didn't know how he knew, but Billy had this way of understanding what she needed when she felt her worst, when she needed space, comfort food, affection, advice and attention. He knew how to give her advice, when to keep her out of trouble and when she was having trouble with something. He truly acted like a big brother towards her despite Neil's insistence that he was nothing more than a useless sack of shit. He cared but not in the most obvious of ways, but that was what mattered.

She knew it had something to do with Billy's imaginary friend that Neil always berated him for. This boy he shared an intimate bond with, wondering just when he came into her stepbrothers life. But whoever this imaginary boy Danny was, he had vastly improved Billy and her image of him, believing him to be some asshole who thought of her no better than dogshit under his boots. That underneath the cold façade of bitterness, there was a softer boy within who protected himself from harm.

She knew he had some kind of power within him but she didn't know what, one that allowed him to speak to Danny, one that opened and closed his bedroom door without him ever moving, one that got inside people's heads, all this power that he could use against people but never did. This power that his father denied, calling Billy an attention seeker and a freak, acting like it didn't exist. An ability that he used to protect Max from harm, an inside look into understanding people, somehow empowering his empathy and making him feel less lonely. She didn't know what else Billy was capable of, but he could have used these powers a long time ago to hurt her but he didn't. An ability he could use to pick her up and throw her across a room or worse, an ability to place thoughts in her head and make her do whatever he wanted. Anyone who withheld abusing their powers for selfish gain couldn't be a bad person and she knew that. But she would keep that secret to herself as she got the feeling Billy wouldn't want anyone knowing that.

Billy chewed on his food with silent delight, something about greasy burgers reminded him of home. Where he would bat his baby blue eyes like a puppy dog and his mother would go weak in the knees, always promising that it was just this once. God, his missed his mothers cooking, he missed feeling warm and fuzzy in a home, cuddling in her arms safe and warm while she stroked his curls from his face. A safe haven where he could smile and relax, beaming true happiness and knowing he was free. That the future was bright and nothing could hurt him, compared to the cage that slowly snuck up on him. Instead of feeling like a prisoner with a guard watching his every move and waiting for him to fuck up at every turn. Being reminded of what he had lost and what he was now stuck with.

He'd get out of this place someday, it wasn't long until he turned eighteen, then he could get the fuck out of this place and finally get his life back. He would regain what was robbed of him, of the place he felt safest. Back to the scent of saltwater, the sound of the ocean and crashing waves that echoed in a harmonic melody. Leave this backwoods hick town behind and get back to Cali, the sunshine state of golden sands. Then he could be closer to Danny, he knew he wouldn't be as far away, he knew Danny was close to him, he'd felt it in his gut. Yet despite being dragged halfway across the country, the bond could never be broken. He just hoped someday he would truly get to see the face in person, that they could speak without having to meet in their dreams.

"That kid Sinclair, does he always makes you feel that lonely?" he questioned. He knew Max didn't want to address the subject, but if she kept feeling depressed and isolated her mother and Neil would pick up on that. Then he would be blamed for Max not feeling accepted and school and for not looking out for her, when he and Max attended different classes and areas of the building during school hours. He only had one rule when at school, don't bother me and I won't bother you, don't embarrass me and don't cause trouble. The same way she didn't want him nosing around school and showing up by surprise to cause trouble. He didn't want her causing chaos around school, making trouble and doing shit that would become gossip around school, he was already trying to avoid unwanted attention. But he wasn't heartless, he'd look out for Max but in his own way on his terms.

Max bowed her head, gripping her food tightly and fingering her fries reflectively, she couldn't put her feelings about Lucas into perspective accurately due to the confusion she felt towards him. Lucas was different, yeah he stuck with his friends rather closely and didn't speak up a lot, but he explained himself, he didn't defend his actions but he at least showed honesty and remorse for his actions. He was slowly maturing in ways that he was comfortable with, he was yet to full admit his mistakes but he was trying. She could tell he cared, which she appreciated, he explained about El but warned he had to keep secrets to protect her. But what did she need protection from? What was so dangerous and who was El? There were so many questions she harboured but was never able to receive the answers she craved. She shook her head "No he's…. he's different but… his friends, Mike… he.. he keeps saying they don't need new members… that El is already part of the team. That they can't replace her…" she trailed off. She didn't want to replace anyone, she didn't want to disrespect the memory of this El person, she just wanted to be their friend.

Billy hummed, it seemed that he owed Sinclair an apology, but he didn't regret his actions of protecting Max. The most, he would have a bruised bum or simple confusion after using his telekinesis. He wasn't the ringleader, nor was he the bully, as shown by how he chased after Max, but he still owed Max an apology for being a coward and following his friends. But his companion and friend Mike was indeed the cause of his sister's grief, the one who owed his sister an apology. But he too was now curious of who this El person was, but he could only assume they were a girl. "Just leave him hanging Max, he knows he fucked up, I mean he's a kid and an idiot, but this is something he has to work out himself. You can take a horse to water" he explained. This was a mistake that these boys had to fix for themselves and Max couldn't change that despite how frustrating it must have seemed. She could pester at being included, vent her feelings, but ultimately if anything was to change, the boys had to accept their own mistakes.

" _Who is El?"_ Danny questioned curiously, she sounded important and he wondered what connection they had.

" _Don't know Danny, I'll look into it"_

Max softened, Billy was a jerk but he was decent when he needed to be, she didn't get to see this side of Billy often. The intelligent, empathetic side that showed his age, the less abrasive side that Neil tried so hard to beat out of him. The big brother she needed him to be, "Thanks…. for getting it…. and not…. Y'know... blowing up…" Max muttered. She knew Billy had a temper but he withheld it as to not scare her or cause a scene, the rage that laid within him dancing behind his eyes. But she always saw the hurt and frustration that Neil caused him. The conflict of trying to be himself, a good person yet battling with the lost and bitter person he was becoming because he hated his father.

Billy peered at Max from the corner of his eye, the moments of peace when he actually got along with her on his terms. When the annoying sister cliché melted away and they could actually attempt to bond. There were days when Neil bullied him so hard he wanted to drive into the night and never look back, just leave behind his old life and start anew. There were times he got so angry he wanted to trash anything in his sight, break everything so it looked like he felt inside. Punch the face of the first person who looked at him funny, just to vent the pain away. He wanted to scream to the heavens about how unfair it all was, how life dealt him a shitty hand.

But then he thought of Max and Danny, thinking of their faces and what his selfish choices would do to them. He thought of Max curled up in her room alone, withdrawing into herself and crying because she felt so alone. He thought of Max bringing him ice, painkillers and sneaking into his room to admire his record collection. How she took a genuine interest in his hobbies despite not always understanding them. He thought of the times he had seen Max silently plead at him for help when Neil mocked her, how lonely she felt. Yes, Max was a pain in his ass and he would never stop reminding her of that. Yes he had never asked for a little sister or to become a babysitter which took over his life. He never wanted to leave Cali, nor his old life behind, he missed his mother like crazy and kept hoping she would come back. But she needed him, she would always need him, it was just a fact he would have to accept no matter how much he tried to forget. He sighed, averting his gaze and he knew he had to tell her. But she would have to pinky promise him, a special promise nobody could break, but so long as she kept his secret, he would keep hers.

"I won't tell Neil about Sinclair, so long as you don't babble anything about that party or my new friends" he muttered. He knew if Neil so much as sniffed that Max was friends with Sinclair, he would go apeshit. He'd put Billy in a hospital and he'd never let Max out of the house again, god knows what would happen to Sinclair himself. Yes, his methods were unorthodox but he knew what kind of monster Neil was, he'd lived with him for the past seventeen years. He didn't know where he stood with Wheeler or Harrington, only that they had become entangled in the web of complexities that made up his life. Something about them made them earn Billy's trust, which on his terms meant a great deal.

Wheeler was a dork, but she was a good student like himself, she was sweet and didn't treat him like a piece of meat. She harboured empathy that reminded him of his mother, able to feel remorse and guilt for her actions. She was brave enough to approach him despite his intimidating stature, she was the first girl in this place who he could relax around and could be casual with. He'd heard that before he moved to this town she lost her friend via a tragic accident that left her severely depressed. She was a brave girl to go something so traumatic and still be able to smile so warmly. Hell, if people wanted to read into it be his guest, rumours and gossip seemed to spread like wildfire in this damn town anyway. But it was nice to have a down to earth girl who didn't mind that he read books, that he was quiet, she respected his boundaries and just encouraged conversation without asking anything in return. He didn't know anything about her family or what they were like, he didn't know about her hobbies, but something about her was warm and genuine. She didn't bullshit herself to impress him and he could appreciate that.

Harrington was a doe-eyed, dark-haired beauty who haunted his dreams. He too was a dork, terrible at being sociable and yet skilled at sports and a failure in most of his subjects. He had seen the girls in the hallways who shot him flirty glances, smiled at him or whispered about him, he could understand why, Harrington was pure eye candy with boyish charm. He didn't read, but he was kind, he was funny and he was smart at other subjects that didn't include English or math's. He was the worldly kind of smart, not technical, intelligence based off life experiences rather than from a book. Harrington had his demons, secrets he kept locked away, which he could respect. He knew Steve was involved with Nancy, they were an item and had been for a while, though he had some jealousy towards Nancy for how lucky she was, he wasn't as petty as to intervene in their relationship with each other. But for now, having another guy to speak to, even if he was out of bounds was nice. But they were the first people to speak to him in this place, the first people to help him feel grounded in this strange place. Outcasts like himself because they didn't follow the status quo that so many in this town did. They didn't kiss his ass, they didn't follow him around and gave him space. The first people who seemed sincere, who didn't want anything from him, but just cared. Nobody had cared about Billy in a long time, except his mother and Danny, nobody had ever truly tried to get to know him.

Max perked up, she knew Billy had an imaginary friend and she wouldn't judge him for that. She knew that as you got older such things were mocked and seen as something you outgrew. But if this person was still speaking and communicating to Billy after all these years, it had to mean something. But she was relieved to know that he was getting along with someone at his school too, she knew how homesick he was. Being able to speak to people his age who would help him fit in and appease his loneliness would be good for him. Someone to get away to when Neil got to be too much for him to cope with. The night he went to the party, Neil broke her skateboard and said Billy needed to be around to babysit her. He'd seemed happy before he came home, she'd seen him smile, the kind of smiling like a dork because it had been such a wonderful moment. But Neil had to ruin it all, shattering Billy's dreams yet again and dragging him back to reality. "Are they nice?" she asked, no matter what, she wanted these friends of Billy's to make him happy, rather than get him into trouble.

Billy scoffed, Wheeler was known as a goody around the school as well as a princess and nerd, so that gave her credit around school to be made fun of by everyone. Tommy loved to mock Nancy for being a slut and a goody goody, despite the fact that his girlfriend was constantly giving him the hungry eye. Steve was the pretty rich boy ex-King Bee who dumped his fake friends for Wheeler, the latter being offended that Steve thought he was too good for them, which in reality he was. They had woken up to the reality that they deserved better and made each other happy, without the judgement of others to get in their way. But they were still better people than the other hand, that much he could understand. Flawed, awkward and utter dorks, but they were good people beneath it all. Tommy Hagan and his false bravado and redheaded goldilocks girlfriend who looked at him like a piece of meat. They loved to throw rumours, bullshit and skip lessons seeing it as a chore. He'd see them both working behind the counter of crappy jobs later in life, complaining at how unfair it was, despite digging themselves into the hole in the first place. "A princess and a bookworm" he chuckled, that was the best way he could describe his new companions.

" _You like them"_

Max hummed, she had never met them but she could tell they meant a lot to Billy, though it was a lot to ask for, she hoped she could meet them someday. She knew it may annoy Billy, but she wanted to approve that these friends were good enough for Billy. That they would make him happy, that they would protect him and understand him. But she would never tell Neil about them, these people who made her brother so happy. "I won't tell…." she trailed off.

* * *

Max pushed open the front door, rushing upstairs to her bedroom for blissful peace after feeling isolated from her potential friends. The last thing she wanted was to be pestered by her mother about her day and other antics, she just wanted to be left alone. Hell, she might even take a nap to ease off her mood since she had nothing better to do. She'd settled down compared to her earlier mood but Billy knew she just wanted to sit in her room and sulk, she was tense, like a wild cat stalked into a corner and ready to pounce should someone poke her with a stick. Billy was already holding his breath after seeing his fathers car in the driveway, knowing he was going to be facing hell for whatever happened today. He just wanted to avoid his old man, any explanations and be alone with his thoughts, though that was often too much to ask for. He could never have any secrets, because Neil always had to know his business, because having a life outside of this house was never allowed. He followed after Max protectively making sure nobody gave her any funny looks until they were safely home.

Susan peeked her head around the door timidly, nodding at Billy "How was school?" she asked quietly. She sensed her daughter was upset about something, she knew Max was having a hard time fitting in, but she wanted her to know she could tell her anything. She respected that Billy needed personal space, but she always made sure that he was protected. She remembered her own teen years and how many mistakes she had made, often being less harsh on Billy than his father. Max would always be a priority to her due to being her daughter, but Billy was her son now too. But she worried that Billy may have been lonely, he never spoke about friends of any kind, causing her concern of Neil keeping him on a leash.

Max gripped her hands around the straps of her rucksack like a lifeline, she looked like a caged animal, the tension eating away at her. She loved her mother, she really did, but she didn't feel like being coddled right now. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want cuddles and she didn't want to be blackmailed to leave her room, she just wanted to sulk like a teenager was expected to "I don't wanna talk about it" Max muttered defiantly. A look of worry flashed across Susan's face before she could protest Max escaped to her room in sullen silence. Max wasn't telling her something, it was her maternal instinct telling her to comfort her child while something troubled her. She hated leaving her daughter alone but sensed she didn't want to be bothered.

Billy stared at Susan who remained perplexed, ringing a dishcloth between her hands timidly. Her anxiety had become worse since marrying his father and he could never understand why this woman stuck with his father. But she was a good mother, she always put Max first, she'd instinctively wanted to chase Max upstairs but stopped herself sensing she wanted to be alone. He shrugged indifferently "She's nearly 13, she's a kid, just leave her be. When she wants to be alone don't push it, she'll talk when she's ready" he huffed. She'd had a bad day, she was fed up and just wanted to listen to her music and ignore the rest of the world. She would eat, socialize and leave the cave when she felt like it. He headed up the stairs to lock himself away in his room to play some music and forget about this mess. If Max needed him she would come on her own terms, which he respected.

Susan peered at Billy hesitantly "I… I won't tell Neil… but thank you for cheering her up, I know max loves shakes. I'll ask…. I'll suggest a date night…." She muttered. She'd seen the sheen of grease around Max's lip, the slight chocolate stain on her mouth, the scent of grease. Billy had no job nor income, often sneaking money from Neil, but he'd chosen to spend it on Max. She often protested that a part time job would be good for Billy, he'd earn his own income and learn independence. He'd learn to be an adult so he could function and become a useful member of society. Neil argued that Max wouldn't be looked after, Billy would slack off and nobody in this town would ever want to hire him. She often found Neil contradicted himself often with his words, using everything to his gain, to spite himself without ever realizing it.

Billy blinked, he didn't know how she knew, but Susan always did, if things weren't so fucked up he'd have liked her. But she was a reminder of how messed up his life had become. Hell he'd seen her before he even met her, her red waves, her kind smile, her daughter, the string of boyfriends and one failed marriage. He could never understand what her exes could have done to make her think that his father was the winner of them all. The woman who would replace the mother he had loved so dearly. But she was doing him a favour and he couldn't deny he was grateful for it, this would at least get Neil off his case, he could breathe easier. He could walk around the house without feeling as though he was creeping on eggshells, waiting for the beast to awaken. He simply nodded and continued to climb the stairs until he found the sanctuary of his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Billy collapsed upon his bed with a heavy groan, the creaks and sighs of the mattress sounded beneath him, cheap mattress but comfortable enough to sleep on. Better than the floor, wrapped in sheets while his back and body would be effected by improper sleeping positions. Coming from a working class family with a cheap father who wouldn't even bother to get benefits to sustain his own family. The better things in life he longed for when he was able to live on his own someday. The lowlight of his bedside lamps illuminating the posters that plastered around his room, music, movies and other ads, subtly looking for ads that would allow him to admire men while being able to get away with women on the cover. Breathing in the familiar musk that lingered around his pillowcase, cologne and hairspray, choking the room like a familiar smoke.

He needed to rest, he knew Max would play her music and listen to comics, it was all that brought her comfort at a time like this. But she never played it loud enough to annoy anyone, just loud enough to give the message that she wanted to be left alone. Neil would be out of the house, he wouldn't have to worry about stepping on glass and could have the night to himself. He could walk around freely without judgement, he could stay up late and watch movies on the TV, he could sit up and read for hours if he wanted, the possibilities were endless. No problems or small flaws to chew at and remind Billy of what a piece of shit he was, no looming shadow that plagued his life. He couldn't order him to babysit Max since she wasn't feeling overly sociable herself, they could just embrace their privacy and personal space. He could just lay for hours and speak to Danny, hell if he felt like it, he could call Wheeler, maybe chew the fat with her for a while. Besides he had something to discuss with her about her kid brother being a jerk, he knew she would be up late revising for a test or talking to Steve on the phone. Whatever hobbies she had in her personal life on a school night. But this was important, like hell he was just going to ignore what happened.

" _You seem tired Billy"_

Billy chuckled to himself, always watching, always listening, having a radio in your head that never turned off could get exhausting. Having psychic powers that allowed you an insight into the minds of others as well as the world around you could be a lot to handle. But living with the father from hell was the biggest problem of all. "Isn't it always like that for us Dan?" he chuckled habitually. The never-ending exhaustion for those who had brains that never seemed to stay quiet, the human radio that picked up the wavelengths of everyone's minds. Sometimes he wondered what it must be like to have a quiet mind, the peaceful tranquility of it.

" _You should call her, the nice girl, she'll help"_

Billy huffed, he knew he would need to call Nancy about her brother, but it could wait, she wasn't going anywhere and it was still early. Somehow the image of Nancy pulling an all-nighter and passing out at her desk seemed plausible. His head ached, the inner wheels churning round and round, he needed to sleep, he needed rest. He knew as soon as he hit that pillow he would be out like a light. He felt his eyes slowly closing, allowing his mind to wander, to the golden beach in his mind where Danny would be waiting.

* * *

 _Billy walked along the golden sands in his mind, the endless shores of familiarity where he felt safe. Imprinted onto his psyche from his adolescence, the first time he came here when his parents were fighting. But over time it became his safe hiding place, away from the fighting, arguing and beating of his mother._ _The crashing of the ocean and the scent of saltwater filling his nose, reminding him of home._ _This was his happy place, where he had always escaped to as a child when things were too scary._ _He just had to close his eyes and envision it, feel himself fading away and connecting._ _How he escaped when Neil had his mother cry when he was done inflicting pain onto him. Feeling the sand between his toes and the cold water brush against his feet, walking for hours on end before he knew he had to leave. But it was enough to ease his soul, if not briefly._

" _Is she still crying?" a familiar voice asked, he knew Billy was worried about her and she had been upset about today. He wanted to do what he could to help, to make Billy feel better. He hoped that his advice had helped Billy focus his feelings and better communicate with his stepsister._

 _Billy hummed, he didn't doubt that Max may be crying silently in her room. But he didn't want to tell Danny that as to avoid any concerns that may cause. "No, but she's still upset. Sometimes people need to be alone with their thoughts, its how we make sense of it all"._ _Working through the conflict that followed you through your everyday life, planting seeds of doubt, anxieties and frustrations that never seemed to leave._

" _But you always come to me when you're alone" Danny questioned._ _He had been speaking to Danny ever since he was young, they found each other and realised they weren't alone. He told his mother Wendy about Billy a long time ago, though surprised he assured her Billy was a good person. Soon she came to encourage their friendship and even asked about his friend._

" _She's not like us, Danny, trust me, she'll be fine" he promised, Max was a strong girl, she could handle herself, but her emotions were as passionate as her fiery hair. She could cope with some stupid boys, she knew her place and she knew her worth. But she had every right to be upset about unfair treatment, but he would rather Max not dig herself deeper into the drama. It would just become toxic and cause Max further distress._ _He felt a hand reach out to squeeze his, Billy absentmindedly squeezing back, feeling the smaller hand in his own. The imprint they had forged long ago, both psychic and emotionally was personal. It was meeting an old friend, a familiar face, always together yet never in person._

 _Billy lowered his blue eyes to fixate on the boy beside him, staring into the distance. A sense of fondness and protective nature filling him, an affection for his closest friend and yet the paternal desire to keep Danny safe from anyone and anything that would try to hurt him. He was sure Danny would feel the same, like a little brother he had never had._ _Sandy blue hair darker than his own, cut into a small bowl cut framing his face, w_ _ide blue eyes staring into the distance, so bright and curious, yet warm at the same time._ _He was wearing a checkered blue and red shirt, a red zipper jacket and jeans, h_ _is cheekbones were becoming defined as he began to grow up, that stage between adolescence and leaving childhood behind._ _He wondered what kind of person Danny would become as he grew older, what would become of his powers and what friends he would make. Danny had escaped his demons but that didn't mean more didn't possibly lie in his future._

" _Will you see that nice girl again?" Danny questioned. She had a kind smile and a warm face, he could sense she was good for Billy. He could see the future of their friendship, of all the good she would bring Billy. But how it would come about, where it would lead, that was still changing and different. But he could give advice to Billy as to better shape this friendship._

 _Billy hummed, it seemed Nancy's friendship was becoming a solid part of his life. He never thought he would be able to form such a healthy friendship with a girl, but then his mummy issues made it difficult to trust women. "I may indeed, seeing as her brother made my sister cry", hell if Wheeler wasn't able to make her brother apologize, he'd have to confront the kid himself on being a jerk to his stepsister._ _He didn't know how he would cross paths with Nancy again, he just knew he would._

* * *

Billy raised his head from his pillow softly, dreaming of Danny, being able to see him again even briefly had been wonderful, feeling at peace with himself after the longest time. His soul vibrating on a different level, the hatred, bitterness and anger melting away from him like a toxic sludge. He never felt alone when he was with Danny, the only person in the world who understood what he was going through. He never judged, he never got upset and he never doubted him, he just listened, he shared things with Billy to distract him, talked about his life. Making the moment when they had to say goodbye even worse, leaving his friend behind and hoping that he stayed safe wherever he was. The comfortable silence that followed, being able to escape from this reality into one where he could be alone. Where Neil couldn't hurt him, where he was still by the ocean and time seemed to stop.

He pricked his ears to hear Max's music still playing in the background, wondering how long he had been out for. Time had slipped away from him like sand between his fingers, everything else falling away into the distance. He absentmindedly peered from the corner of his eye to see the clock ticking on his bedside table, reading around seven in the evening, meaning he had been asleep for over two hours. He slowly sat up in his bed groggily, the low light making him sleepy, his brain contemplating its surroundings, the passage of time becoming warped. Everything seemed fuzzy and unfamiliar, blind with a newfound sight of the world. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, the drowsiness of sleep making him grumpy, he had never been a morning person or a happy riser. He didn't understand these early birds who woke up with a bright smile and eagerness to face the day, that shit couldn't be normal. He could make himself a coffee and piece together whatever was in the house as a snack, he wasn't the best at cooking but he could manage the basics. Learning to take care of himself since Neil couldn't give a rats ass. He slowly got to his feet prepared to stagger from his room in a sleepy haze. Billy stared at the brass knob on the door, the wood peaking open a crack to reveal the darkness of the hallway, like something from a horror story. He knew better than to wander out into the house alone and have Neil jump out at him, accusing him of being drunk or hungover. He heard no whispers, no arguing, no hushed voices of his parents, meaning they weren't home yet.

He sighed in relief, knowing he didn't have to worry about walking on eggshells and that Susan may have convinced his father to stay out late for the evening. For once she had managed to sweet talk the beast into doing what she wanted, hoping she used it more often. Billy paced through the halls the hairs on his arms rigid with static, like a caged animal prowling through the darkness, waiting for their captor to jump out at them. He knew better than to let his guard down, otherwise Neil could have done worse to him over the years. He approached Max's door, the light on low from behind the wood, the low sound of her music was off and it was deathly quiet, causing him to worry.

He knew Max had a habit of sneaking out and being a troublemaker, but after today he didn't want any more shit from her. He didn't want her running off into the night and getting herself hurt, you never knew what monsters hid in the dark after all. He stared at the handle as it lightly turned and pushed open the door a crack allowing him to peek inside. Max lay on her bed, her long auburn waves covering her pillow, curled in the fetal position as she gripped her knees quietly. He could practically hear the cogs in her brain ticking, reflecting on the days events and internally debating whether or not she would ever make friends with those boys. Had she even moved since they got home? She had to be starving and stiff all over.

"Shitbird?" Billy asked casually, she needed to get up sometime. She would sleep well but her eyes would hurt and she would feel achey all over, she couldn't sleep in her clothes, Neil would throw a fit and call him a bad influence. He didn't care how she spent her evening so long as it wasn't sitting in bed anymore. Max mumbled something under her breath, either out of irritability or frustration, wanting him to leave her in peace. She was awake at least that was the main thing, meaning she could respond to him, acknowledge him even. "Take a shower and cool off your head, I'm making coffee so if you want any snacks you better get up" he sighed. The shower would help wake her up and refresh her head, they could stay up and watch late night TV for a while, it was too early for her to be in bed. I mean there were no parents around to tell her what to do either. He left the door slightly ajar so he could hear her move, but he headed towards the stairs to take care of his snackage. He needed to eat, he needed to think and he needed to breathe. His stomach began to gurgle reminding him that he needed to eat again, using his powers used a hell of a lot of energy after all. But first, he needed to speak to Wheeler about her kid brothers treatment of Max. Yeah she seemed like a nice girl and someone he could trust, but he wouldn't ignore Max feeling isolated.

* * *

Billy leaned by the phone, twirling the cord around his fingers in boredom, god knows why phones had such long wires, it just seemed problematic. He could imagine himself becoming entangled with this, it was more of a weapon than an accessory of all things. But it meant he could take the phone with him to have privacy at least. Thankfully his dad and stepmother weren't around to nosy about his conversation or see what he was wasting the phone bill on. He could speak as loud as he wanted and take his time talking, instead of feeling rushed and keeping his voice down. He knew the wheelers number only because his stepmother had school numbers just in case as a connection to the neighbours. If Max needed watching, if there was an emergency etc, the usual drill. For once he was glad his stepmother had slight OCD, because he could use it to his advantage. The dial tone buzzed in his ear annoyingly, wishing he could just make the damn connection already, he didn't want to be up all night about this. He just wanted the issue over and done with, finally, the phone responded to which a voice finally answered the phone.

" _Wheeler residence, This is Karen speaking"_ a female voice chirped

Billy groaned, the last thing he wanted to deal with was the parents, yes he could put on the charm when he wanted to, but right now he cared more about Max. He wasn't up for playing the charmer, using the boy next door method or any of the usual BS. Yes he used puppy dog eyes when he needed to, but he wasn't up for some 40 year old woman flirting with him. He'd always taken after his mother in looks, his boyish charm, her blue eyes and soft curls, which made him very popular. But at times it could be problematic instead of popular. This kid had made his sister cry and he wasn't going to let that lie, he would be sure this kid never so much as gave his sister a dirty look again.

" _I want Nancy, let me speak to Nancy"_ he pushed, he didn't want her asking questions or getting chatty.

" _Nancy, someone on the phone for you"_ the woman responded.

He heard footsteps in the background, some minor chattering in the kitchen between females before someone finally picked up the receiver. He knew it was late, he knew this was going to be annoying, but he needed to fix this mess. Nancy was supposed to be his friend right? Didn't friends ask for help when they needed it? " _Uh… hello, this is Nancy speaking"_ Nancy responded casually with a hint of curiosity. Probably wondering who was calling so late at night.

Billy sighed in relief, mentally praising that he had avoided anything awkward or talking to her at school about the matter. He didn't want to bring any of his family drama or problems into his school life, it was his dirty secret he would rather hide. "Hey Nancy, it's Billy, the newbie from the library that time" he muttered awkwardly. Great way to start a conversation, he mentally punched himself for his moronic attempt at being subtle.

Nancy hummed before gasping in surprise _"Billy? Oh god, Hi. I'm so sorry about the party"_ she babbled. She'd heard later from Steve that Billy drove them both home and helped carry her to her doorstep with Steve, she couldn't be more mortified. The guy was brand new to their town and ended up saving her drunken ass, god she would never be able to live this down. She just hoped their next encounter was positive instead of him having to take care of her, sharing a conversation while sober.

Billy chuckled, if he was being honest, that party had helped loosen him up in ways he needed, being able to kick back and talk to people his age. They weren't troublemakers either so Neil couldn't hold that against him. But knowing his father he would find some way to insult his friends. Sure he hated his life but Nancy and Steve, they seemed ok, he felt safe with them. "Listen, Nancy, when I collected Max from school today she was arguing with some kid from school. I think his names Sinclair, it didn't seem like he started the argument but Max was pissed, even for her. She's been shut in her room all evening. I know Sinclair is pally with your brother Mike. Can you figure out what the hell happened, Max isn't the type to sulk over nothing" he asked.

He heard Nancy grumble something under her breath before semi covering the phone and yelling " _MIKE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"._

Billy raised his eyebrow before biting his lip and choking back a laugh, he'd never heard Wheeler raise her voice or yell like that before. He could imagine the rage forming on her face, god forbid anyone ever got on her wrong side. It seemed there was more to Nancy than people realised, which he found amusing and intriguing. But she sure as hell sounded pissed at her brother and he was reveling in it, he was glad he wasn't Mike right now. " _Is Max ok? I know she's having a hard time fitting in, I assume anyway given how we met in a library. If you need any help on babysitting me and Steve can assist"_ she babbled. Steve had somehow developed the hobby of babysitting her brother and his friends after leaving Tommy and Carol. He had a real paternal streak and genuinely cared for the kids.

Billy had heard tale around the school that after hooking up with Nancy and abandoning his King Bee image, Harrington had become the resident babysitter. Now Billy sure as hell wasn't a lover of kids, he wasn't some doe-eyed moron who melted like butter around cute babies either. He didn't get these women who saw newborn babies or toddlers and gushed over them for hours, but he was particular about kids, their vibe and how he connected with them on a personal level. Some he liked, others he hated with a burning passion, Yes, Max was a pain in the ass but she was a good kid underneath it all. But the mental image of Steve babysitting kids, having his hands on his hips, the no-nonsense, silent rage and warning look persona did spike his curiosity. Wondering how Steve behaved when left in charge of someone else's kids, but more so it turned Billy on like hell. He would love to see Steve in babysitter mode sometime. "Yeah, Max is still settling into school. All I know is this Sinclair kid and your brother have some kind of club she wants to join, but your brother is dead set on her being a replacement for someone called El. I don't know what's going on but he upset Max, whatever is going on can you tell him to sort his shit out. I don't tolerate anyone picking on Max" Billy warned. He liked Nancy he really did, but he wouldn't bullshit her on where he stood with Max, he wouldn't turn a blind eye to a bully, not like everyone had towards his fathers abuse.

Nancy said nothing for a while but he knew she got it, her silence spoke more volume than her words ever could. You hated your siblings, you argued constantly, you tattled to the parents, you avoided each other, you mocked each other and you got into trouble. The whole bundle of chaos that came with having a sibling in your life, but come hell or high water you always looked out for them, even if they never thanked you for it. " _I'll talk to Mike about this, isolating Max isn't cool, from what I know he's the only one for it. Dustin isn't happy about the rules either, I'm sorry my brother is a jerk and I hope Max feels better soon. I'll make sure his dumb ass apologizes to her"_ Nancy apologized.

Billy hummed, so this Mike was the only one keeping Max at a distance, which spoke about the food chain in his friendship group. How he was controlling his friends because his feelings were what mattered most. Making sure he was the loudest voice while everyone obeyed, his word was law apparently. "Thanks, Wheeler, I'll see you at school soon" he muttered. He owed her for this one, he needed to make it up to her somehow.

"Later Hargrove, I'll see you in the library sometime" she teased.

Billy hung up the phone with a quiet slam, his hand still gripping the phone tightly, now that the truth was out he was even angrier. This Wheeler kid had to have a death wish to pull a stunt like this. His steely blue eyes staring into the distance with an ominous rage, her words ringing through his mind on repeat. He knew Nancy wasn't to blame and she wasn't responsible for any of this, she was innocent. But he was so angry, beyond reason, all he could see was red, her obnoxious, entitled little brother was calling the shots and making sure his sister felt isolated from the group. Bending the rules to his favour because he didn't want another girl on the team. The air seemed to vibrate with rage, the radio of white noise in his brain scrambling like a million different voices at once. Blurring together like some muffled relay on repeat in his brain. He didn't care what happened, who saw or what occurred, he was just so angry this brat had the nerve to make Max feel this shitty. The hatred that this boy disliked Max for no reason aside from the fact that he was comparing her to another girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud smash, the sound echoing through the house snapping him out of his haze. The air around him distilling into a state of calmness, the rage dissipating. Billy blinked for a second in the aftermath before turning his head to realise a window nearby had cracked largely, appearing like a spiderweb. The rest of the kitchen looked disarray, bent at an angle as though a force had shaken the kitchen. He forgot the extent of his powers sometimes, how easy it was to succumb to the darker side. But the window had taken most of the blow, at least he could write it off as some dumb kid throwing a rock at the window before he could catch them. He sighed irritably, pacing around the kitchen to find a cup to make himself that coffee he so desperately craved at that moment. Needing to take the edge off his mood and find a distraction to the chaos inside his mind. He wanted so badly to punch Wheeler in his snot-nosed face, but he was better than that, he was just a stupid kid who didn't know any better. He gripped the coffee maker that sat on the counter, pouring himself the biggest cup he could muster, dropping sugar and milk in before chugging the cup. His mind buzzing louder than ever, the voices in his head speeding up but the sleepiness now faded into the background. His mind wide awake and seeking new surprises to sustain his curiosity for a while, reading a book now seemed like an even better idea than before. He needed to think, he needed to eat but more than anything he just needed a break. If it wasn't so late he'd love a late night drive, to sit on the bonnet of his car and just stargaze.

Suddenly, he heard a creak as Max's bedroom door opened, causing him to sigh heavily, of course she had overheard. He heard the footsteps slowly approach before he saw the flash of red and Max's pale face peeking shyly from the door. She stared at Billy, the coffee in his hand before staring wide-eyed at the crack in the window, seeking an explanation. She peered at Billy and then the window repetitively for a while before Billy decided to speak up before she formed any assumptions "I spoke to Wheeler about her brother being a dick, I doubt he's going to give you any more crap, but if he does I'll be the first to know" he responded casually. She didnt have any reason to worry anymore.

Max softened but he saw the smile form on the edge of her lips, she was trying to hide how touched she was. Knowing her stepbrother had stood up and called him out for being a jerk. "You… didn't have to…" she mumbled bashfully averting her gaze. She could be sweet when she wanted to be, not that he would ever tell her that.

Billy shrugged, he was doing the right thing, that was all she needed to know "You shouldn't be blamed because some jerk is hung up on his ex" he huffed. Max should never be made to feel like he was inferior, that shit ate you up inside and he knew all too well how easy it was to happen. His father had been using that method ever since he was born.

Max smiled then nodded at his teacup "Isn't it late for coffee?" she asked. Was Billy a zombie or something, he took late night drives and came home near sunrise, he spent his time locked in his room and avoided people. She supposed in some ways he would always be a stranger to her no matter how hard she tried to bond with him on some level.

Billy rolled his eyes and fiddled with his cup, was she really giving him a lecture on his habits? He rarely slept these days so why did he care about whatever stimulation he used. Neil knew how to keep him on his toes and he'd already had a power nap, he would be able to cope for a while until he hit burnout and needed to sleep again. But he appreciated her concern for him, "You gonna tattle on me shitbird?" he questioned.

Max blinked before pouting, simply allowing herself into the kitchen and pulling up a chair, the house was quiet and he seemed lonely. They rarely had the house to themselves and it was nice, the quiet without the fear of Neil stalking around. Her face between her hands as she pondered whatever teen angst was swimming in her mind, she'd heard the crash and thought Billy might have punched a window or the wall again out of frustration. Worried she would need to get the first aid kit to help him clean up. She knew Billy tended to get the brute end of Neil's rage whether he had been to blame for anything, an excuse to use his fists on an unwilling victim. She hated how Neil used Billy as a punching bag, just because he was a miserable old bastard. Using authoritarian bullshit to control the household like a ruthless dictator, shielding his abuse as lessons. Luckily she was able to avoid any form of punishment so far, but she feared the day Neil may turn on her too, there was always a process to how they functioned. "You need to sleep" she muttered, he may not think it but she cared, he was safe and Neil wouldn't be home for ages.

Billy blinked, not expecting this response from Max, her brutal honesty often surprised him, she had a bite to her which he appreciated. Neil would never appreciate such sass in his home, but he found it hilarious. "You shower yet?" he asked, she needed to freshen up, since neither of their parents was home she could spend as long as she wanted in the shower, she could use the nice soap and sing in the shower if she wanted, so long as she didn't use up all the hot water. Max shook her head, she had passed out on her bed sulking and nearly fallen asleep due to tiring herself out crying. She had been ready to close her eyes and fall asleep, but the shattering of glass had startled her and left her on edge. Snapping her from the lures of sleep and waking her up instantly. Billy necked the last of his coffee in a gulp, his body now singing as the caffeine poured through his veins. It was a strange high but one society had deemed acceptable for one to function "I can take the heat from Neil about the window, he won't like it but I can attest to some excuse, hell you know I didn't do it. But just go and chill for a while with your records, don't worry about me" he assured her. Max hesitated but nodded, climbing from her stool to head back upstairs to prepare for a night of potential yelling and pain on Billy's end

* * *

Neil pulled up outside the house with Susan, though unexpected she had suggested a late-night movie and dinner, saying that Billy could keep an eye on Max during that short period. Though it had taken a lot of coaxing and puppy dog eyes, he had been convinced to leave the house, it had been a lovely evening, she had held his hand all evening and even shared some fonder stories of her adolescence. But there was a feeling he couldn't shake all evening, something didn't sit right in his gut, something told him Billy was up to trouble again and like hell, he was going to ignore it. Neil knew his son, he was just like his mother, he loved to run his mouth and cause trouble, a good for nothing who was going nowhere in his life. 

Susan timidly followed her husband out of the car, sensing the rage flowing from him, but she hated how he directed this rage at Billy. She didn't understand where the bitterness came from, or why she had married this man. But she wouldn't abandon Billy or her daughter to be alone with his chaos. "Honey, I'm sure the kids are fine, Billy can handle Max. I think you're worrying over nothing. See his car is still here" she babbled frantically. They could have been having an evening of movies together, they could have fallen asleep, they could have been up to anything. 

"That shit can sneak out without you knowing he's gone, he might have sneaked out the back window and left his car to trick us" Neil snapped. He knew how to bend the rules in his favour, hide messes so he was never caught, sneaking around like the filthy liar he was. He stormed towards the house, his eyes dark and filled with an ominous rage, Susan anxiously watching the street for onlookers before following after him. Neil paced into the house, scanning everything for clues as he roamed around his house like a guard dog, sniffing out for any mistakes Billy may have caused. He knew something had to be wrong, something had to have gone amiss while he was away. His body becoming rigid as his eyes fixated on the cracked glass of the kitchen, he had been right to be suspicious. 

Susan froze, noticing the crack just as Neil's glare worsened, she felt sick, knowing what Neil was capable of, what he could do, what he did to his son. However, he hadn't turned on her yet, nor had he raised a hand to Max. She knew Billy may not have appreciated it, but she would always protect him. "I… it could have been an accident honey, you don't know…" she trailed off. But her words fell on deaf ears, Neil was already storming up the stairs like a mad bull, following the sound of music coming from upstairs, luring him towards his prey. Neil slammed open his son's door, causing Billy to jolt in his head as he stared wide-eyed in fear and surprise at his father's appearance. Susan hid behind him in the doorway, a fearful look of apology and panic on her expression, wishing she could have stopped him, wishing he would have listened. A semi pleasant evening now feeling like nothing more than a dream. 

_"Billy, be careful"_ Danny pleaded

Billy watched his father, he knew all too well that in this kind of mood anything could trigger his father. He was back to walking on eggshells after a night of peace, god it never lasted. He knew this all too well, scenes playing out in his mind on replay, his father was beyond reason but if he could defend himself enough he could get away. He simply sat up in his bed slowly, calmly staring down his father with defiance, refusing to apologize. "It's been a long day dad, could you keep it down. Max was rather upset this afternoon and I've been up all evening with her" he explained sharply. He was still grouchy from his nap and the caffeine was still working its magic on him, he wasn't exactly lying, after feeling isolated from Wheeler's little group then Sinclair defending himself, she was in no mood to be sociable. But none of that would matter to Neil, they were all excuses to him, words meant nothing. 

"You want to tell me how the window broke Billy?" Neil warned. He was no fool, the glass had cracked in an ugly way, he couldn't hide it nor could he deny what happened. He was a deer caught in headlights and he knew it. 

Billy swallowed, god he knew Neil would find out but how the hell was he supposed to control his emotions? He wasn't the apathetic psycho his father was. "Some dumb neighbourhood kid mucking around, I can't control other people's' kids" he argued. He could feel the fear flowing through him, the vibration in the air, he just had to control it. He didn't want to use his power, his father would just beat him, hell if Susan saw she would call the cops on him. He just needed to breathe, stay calm, focus, keep max out of this. 

"Did you see them?" Neil argued, if it was someone else's fault where was the proof? Just why couldn't Billy be a man and admit his mistakes instead of being a coward? Why was his son so useless and foolish? 

"They made chase before I could grab them, they ran around the back. I'm not going to beat a kid for being careless dad, go take it out on their parents" Billy growled. God how easy it was to lie yet he hated doing so, but if he was going to survive he had no other choice. The light began to flicker a little as he felt his rage begin to build, god how he would love to throw Neil through a wall right now. Show him what real power was, the son he had actually raised, how he wasn't as weak as he believed. 

Susan stepped forward bravely "Dear, I'm sure Billy had his hands full calming max down, it could have happened while he was upstairs. Its easily replaceable" she argued. He had done the right thing, he had done what they asked, she knew he cared for Max. Why couldn't Neil see sense? Why was he trying to pick a fight? 

Neil glared at his wife angrily, causing her to wince under his gaze, why was she defending him? Why couldn't she see that Billy was full of shit? "He needs to learn responsibility Susan" he growled. He needed to learn his place if he was ever going to behave. Suddenly, Max's bedroom door swung open, the small redhead pattering out into the hallway. Her eyes wide, her hands in balled fists, her hair still damp from the shower, damp trickles running down her face. Neil froze as the preteen stood between her bedroom and Billy's with a look of panic on her face "Maxine, go back to your room" Neil warned.

Max swallowed bravely, watching the fear in her brother's eyes, she wouldn't let him suffer alone. She wouldn't let him be blamed for showing emotion because he had tried to protect her. Everything had been so fun until Neil came home, why couldn't he just leave and never come back? "It… it wasn't Billy, he… this afternoon…when some jerks were picking on me in the playground. He… he took me for a drive and let me play music as loud as I wanted. I… I was still mad when I got home so… I accidentally broke the window. I never meant to…but…" Max trailed off. 

Susan approached her daughter, kneeling to place her hands on her shoulders "Why didn't you say something max?" she soothed. Accidents happened, but if she was truly feeling so upset she could have come to them. She could have hurt herself on the glass being so careless. Just what had she been thinking? Billy must have lied to cover for her out of worry. 

Max shivered under Neil's gaze, silently judging her, waiting for her to crack under the weight of her lies. Now she knew why Billy feared his father, he wasn't human, he was a monster "I… I didn't want to make you angry…." She stammered. 

Billy stared at Max, she had taken the blame for him despite it being his fault, protecting them both. Why would she do something like this for him? She had no need to involve herself in this. He was prepared to face Neil's fists like he had a million times before but Max protected him, she had spontaneously thrown herself into the ring. He saw the tension visibly leave Neil's body as the rage evaporated "Just be more careful Maxine, windows are expensive" he warned. He shot a glare at Billy before departing from the room and entering his shared room with Susan and slamming the door shut.

Billy stared at Max in awe, disbelieved that she had just protected him from his father, he couldn't put into enough words how grateful he was. She'd been an idiot but she had saved his ass, he could feel himself shaking from the fear. He couldn't breathe, the room was spinning. Max shifted, he didn't have to say anything, he had to know she cared. "You bought me shake because Wheeler was a jerk and even spoke to his sister. I owed you one" she muttered. She knew things could have turned ugly, but she didn't care about that. He'd stood in her corner during a fight and helped her when she wanted to sulk and cry about how much she hated Mike. 

_"She loves you"_ Danny replied

Billy frowned, he appreciated Max protecting him but she couldn't always act as his shield. It was too dangerous, Neil knew no limits. The only thing he shared with that man was DNA and a name, he was nothing to him and it would remain that way. Watching Billy suffer was something that amused him, men like him never changed. "Go to bed Max" he warned, they had faced enough trouble for one day. Max hesitated before heading to her room obediently, worry still in her gaze, closing the door slowly her eyes never leaving his. 

Billy sighed, collapsing onto his bed wearily, his head aching from the energy and stress of his telekinetic power, the effects of the caffeine just about burned off from the panic alone. He choked on silent tears as he realised his hands were still trembling, his door closing behind him blocking out the noise. Max was safe, he was safe, Danny had protected him, preventing Neil from surprise attacking him. He would sleep well for the night, he didn't have to sleep with one eye open. He would sleep well for the night, safe just for once. 


End file.
